The Mirror Life
by Silver Phoenix Usagi
Summary: When Usagi is almost killed by Jadeite & his youma she decided she would try to shape up.Instead of being a crybaby through the series, she is more responsible and tougher.What if it took Luna to find the other Sailor Senshi? Plz R&R! Usagi/Nephrite
1. Shape Up or Ship Out

The Mirror Life.  
  
  
  
  
  
I Don't Own Sailor Moon.  
  
  
"Someone speaking  
  
Someone's thoughts  
  
~* Someone's dream  
  
# Television or Radio  
  
"/ Telepathy or talking to someone in their head.  
  
  
When Usagi was almost killed by Jadeite and his youma she decided she   
  
would try to shape up. Instead of being a crybaby through the entire series like she was.   
  
What if she was more responsible and tougher. And what if it took Luna longer then a   
  
few weeks to find the other Sailor Senshi.  
  
  
Chapter One: Shape Up or Ship Out.  
  
  
  
Curling up on Usagi's bed Luna yawned out, "Usagi you are going to have to   
  
shape up. We can't have you having klutz attacks each time while fighting the enemy or   
  
start to wail when you get hurt. If you continue to do this you're going to get yourself   
  
killed and then we wouldn't have anyone to fight off the Dark Kingdom. They would   
  
take over the world not to mention find the Moon Princess and her crystal and probably   
  
kill her and keep the crystal."  
  
  
  
  
Glancing at the feline from her desk Usagi replied," I know Luna but this is new   
  
to me and I'm not perfect, talented, a good warrior or the perfect student. I'm just a   
  
fourteen year old girl who likes to go boyfriend hunting with her friends, pig out on food,   
  
not do her homework, clean her room half the time and sleep in. I have to get use to this.   
  
Things don't happen like this over night you know." Signing looked down at the   
  
homework paper she was trying to do. " You just have to give me time to adjust."  
  
  
  
" You'll have to get use to it pretty fast than Usagi because we don't have a lot of time.   
  
The Dark Kingdom's attacks are starting to become more frequent and I haven't found   
  
another Sailor Senshi and central control doesn't have any new leads or clues." Luna   
  
saw out of the corner of her eye that the young blonde had put her head down on her   
  
desk. " Are you even listening to me Usagi? I swear you can be a real baka."  
  
  
~ Luna doesn't understand. She excepts too much from me. I can only do so many things.   
  
I guess I'll just have to shape up like she said or ship out. ~   
  
  
Jumping off the bed Luna walked over to Usagi's desk.   
  
  
~ Baka Usagi how can she except to improve if she doesn't listen to what advice I try to   
  
give her. ~   
  
  
Hearing a noise Luna looked around the room.   
  
  
~ What was that. ~ Hearing it again she looked at Usagi. ~ Is she crying? ~  
  
  
"Usagi I.. I" Luna paused, thinking about the right words to say to the crying girl.  
  
  
~ I really don't have any experience with this kind of thing, but there's always a first time   
  
for everything. ~  
  
  
" I didn't mean to hurt your feelings but its the truth you're gonna have to work on your   
  
sailor senshi skills otherwise you're gonna get yourself and innocents killed. You're the   
  
world's only hope right now."  
  
  
  
" I know Luna I'm trying but this is just so unexpected and sudden. What would you do if   
a cat came into your room, talked to you, said that you were a legendary sailor senshi   
from the moon, and were to fight evil alien beings because it was your destiny? It would   
  
probably take it a while for it to settle in."  
  
  
Luna jumped onto Usagi's shoulder. She nuzzled her head against her head. " I know   
  
Usagi, I know. I'll try to slow down so that you can get a better understanding of things.   
  
We take things one step at a time." Luna looked up at the clock to see what time it was   
  
before she said to Usagi. " You know I am sorry about this whole thing if I had a choice in   
  
this I wouldn't have picked you to a sailor senshi but that's just how things happened.   
  
Anyway it's six o'clock right now and you have three and half-hours before you go to   
  
bed how bout I help you with your homework and study for that test tomorrow at school."  
  
  
"USAGI! SUPPER'S READY. GO WASH UP AND COME EAT." Ikuko called to her daughter   
  
from the kitchen.  
  
  
"ARIGHT MAMA I'LL BE DOWN IN A FEW MINUTES!" Usagi replied.  
  
  
"Usagi could you warn me before you do that."   
  
  
"Sorry Luna. Anyway lets go wash up for supper." Usagi got up from her desk, opened   
  
her door and left her room.  
  
  
~I feel sorry for her but she's gonna have to learn that she has to sacrifice her personal   
  
life to save the world. If there was another way to do this I would but there isn't. ~  
  
  
Please review and tell me what you think of it or if you want me to continue.   
  
*Silver Phoenix Usagi* 


	2. Question?

I have a question. My friend wants me make this Usagi/Nephrite she says it would be   
  
original. I agree I haven't seen one of those couples done and I was wondering what   
  
couple I should besides the Mamoru/Usagi couple. Beside wasn't Nephrite with Naru in   
  
the anime version. My friend says in the manga version that he was just using her to get   
  
energy and stuff. Anywayz. Tell which couple I should do, leave why I should do in a   
  
review please and if I should continue considering that I only got one review for the first   
  
chapter.   
  
Wail really loud- Minna doesn't like my story.   
  
Wails again- I feel so unloved.   
  
  
Anywayz again. It would really help me decided if you did.  
  
*Silver Phoenix Usagi* 


	3. The Beginning of the Change

Appears and waves to the people. Hiya this is Silver Phoenix Usagi a.k.a. Silver/Usagi.  
  
Voting:If you vote you can vote for more than one person but when you vote put the   
  
person you want Usagi with the most first than the others. Or you can suggest a person if   
  
the one you want to vote for isn't up there. You also can vote for either sex. Female or   
  
male. I have no problem with yuri/yoai. Anywayz. Keep voting!  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Don't sue. If you do though. Umm... you can have my   
  
stinky older brother ( Why doesn't he get a job to help pay the bills. -.-*) and   
  
pain-in-a-butt sister ( She's engaged+Still lives with us+Fiancee lives in New York=? Is   
  
she dumb or somethin'! -.-*)   
  
  
Author's Note 2: I would have had the story up sooner butttt FanFiction.Net wouldn't let   
  
me login or review stories with all the problems it was havin'. So I couldn't update my   
  
story or reviews others. Hopefully they will have fixed ALL the problems with this site.   
  
Also those who read this when the site was actin' 'funny' @.@ and wouldn't let you   
  
review please write a review now for each chappy that is posted. It would make me feel   
  
soo much more loved then I'm already am. And its also a lame excuse for me to get more   
  
reviews. ~.~* I also accept flames but they have to tell me what's wrong with my story or   
  
whatever. If it doesn't be warned I might just send a flame back to your e-mail or flame   
  
you in my story.. ^. ^  
  
*Different place  
  
&Flashback/End of Flashback  
  
"Someone speaking  
  
{Someone's thoughts  
  
~* Someone's dream  
  
# Television or Radio  
  
"/ Telepathy or talking to someone in their head.  
  
  
Story Summary  
  
  
When Usagi was almost killed by Jadeite and his youma she decided she would try to   
  
shape up. Instead of being a crybaby through the entire series like she was. What if she   
  
was more responsible and tougher? And what if it took Luna longer then a few weeks to   
  
find the other Sailor Senshi.  
  
The Mirror Life Chapter Two: The Beginning of the Change.  
  
That Morning  
  
  
" OH NO! I'M LATE! MAMA WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP!" Usagi yelled as she brushed   
  
her teeth and changed from her pajamas into her school uniform.   
  
Ikuko signed " I did Usagi. I tried five times. Each time and you said you were getting up."  
  
"And you believed me!" came her muffled reply as she pulled her shirt over head.  
  
"Hai. Usagi I did. When will I ever learn." Ikuko said as she sat down at the table with her   
  
husband.   
  
"What am I, no we gonna do with that girl?" she question Kenji.  
  
"Give her sometime. She'll grow when she needs to." he stated as he turned the   
  
newspaper around. Ikuko glared at him. Kenji gulped as he felt his wife glare at him.  
  
" Or we could set her clock thirty or so minutes early."  
  
"Now why didn't I think of that?" Ikuko shook her head. " Sometimes I wonder what I   
  
would do if I hadn't meet you."  
  
Kenji sat the newspaper down as he got up. " You would have become a famous singer   
  
or model." he answered as he kissed her check and walked out of the kitchen.  
  
  
  
  
***************************************Upstairs***********************************  
  
  
  
"Luna why didn't you wake me up?" Usagi exclaimed as she put on her sock " you knew   
  
Mama couldn't get me up so why did you? Now I'm gonna get dentition for sure. Luna   
  
where are you?" Usagi looked around her room.   
  
{What in the world was I thinking when I painted this room rose pink?}   
  
Turning around she grabbed her backpack and opened her door when she heard a   
  
muffled sounds come out of her dirty clothes hamper. " Luna", Usagi whispered out, "is   
  
that you?" Lifting up the lid she jumped behind her bed.  
  
"Who else would it be Usagi." Luna stated as she climbed out of the hamper with a bra   
  
on her head. Usagi started laughing and finally managed to giggle out " Luna do you   
  
know that you have a bra on your head."  
  
Luna some how managed to get it off her head as she retorted " Do you know that you   
  
are ten minutes late for school?"  
  
Her eyes widening disbelief Usagi ran down the hallway screaming " I'm soo late!"  
  
Luna ran down the hallway too knowing that her mistress was going to forget her lunch.  
  
"Usagi, dear." Ikuko called out   
  
"No time to talk Mama I got to get to school before the second bell rings." Usagi shouted   
  
as she put on her shoes on and rushed out the door.  
  
Ikuko signed and continued to talk even though her daughter couldn't hear her. " I was   
  
just going to say you forgot to get your lunch."  
  
" Meow"  
  
"Huh?" Ikuko looked down at Luna " You wanna take Usagi her lunch Luna so that she   
  
doesn't starve at school?" she questioned her.  
  
Luna meowed in response as Ikuko sit Usagi's lunch bag on the floor so that she could   
  
pick it up.   
  
Ikuko opened the front door so that Luna could leave. "Will off with you now."  
  
Luna ran out the door and down the street as Ikuko closed it.   
  
" I swear sometimes I think that cat of Usagi's really understands me more than she   
  
does." Ikuko shook her head as she begin to do the morning chores. " She can't   
  
understand me. She's just a lot brighter then other cats."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Somewhere down the street ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
" Usagi wait up you forgot your lunch again!" Luna called out. {That girl. One of these   
  
days she going to forget something really important. "Usagi!"  
  
"Not now Luna if I can go just a little bit faster I can get there before Ms. H takes row."   
  
Usagi called back, "Speed it will ya Luna! I'm gonna be late if you don't!"  
  
  
Later That Day  
  
  
Usagi walked down the street " Stupid Luna. Stupid alarm clock. Stupid Tina for telling   
  
Ms. H I was late." Usagi continue to walk down the street. Sure she didn't get dentition   
  
but she still kind of felt down. Signing she pulled out the test, homework paper and note   
  
that she had gotten earlier.  
  
&Flashback &  
  
  
  
Ms. Haruna stood over Usagi desk " Usagi-san I want you to two of these papers signed."   
  
Ms. H said as she produced three papers out of now. Bending lower so that Usagi could   
  
only hear her she said, " You did a lot better on your homework and test then you have   
  
been doing. I want you to keep it up. And since you did better than usual I won't give you   
  
dentition but you will still have to stay after school with me. Maybe I can help you with   
  
your work so that you can understand it better or at least help you improve more."  
  
Usagi looked at Mrs. H like she grew another head then back to her paper. She continued   
  
to do this for five more minutes before she exclaimed.  
  
" Ms. H there is no way that I could have got a 68 on my test and a 65 on my homework.   
  
Unless." Usagi trailed off.  
  
{Luna must have done a few problems on my homework and when I went finish after   
  
dinner I copied the way that she did it.}   
  
" Never mind Ms. H I guess I did get those scores."  
  
" Hai you did Usagi" Ms. H replied as she went to the front of the class.  
  
  
&End of flashback &  
  
  
Usagi was startled out of her thoughts as she heard people from inside a nearby store   
  
start to scream and run out of it. Running to the closest alley Usagi pulled out her broach   
  
and shout " Moon Prism Power Make-Up!"  
  
Seconds later where Usagi once stood was Sailor Moon. Dashing out of the alley she ran   
  
to the store that was being attacked.   
  
" Hold it right there buster! It's not nice to attack people while they try to buy themselves   
  
or others toys." Sailor Moon looked around to see that everyone had made it out of the   
  
store before she continued. " I am Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon. And in the name of the   
  
moon I will kick you butt!"  
  
"So Miss Moon finally decides to show up", Jadeite said as he appeared. " Toelina I want   
  
you to collect her energy and destroy her while I take the rest of this energy back to the   
  
Dark Kingdom."  
  
"Hai Jadeite" Toelina stated as she dropped her human form and turned into a youma.  
  
"You won't get away with this Jadeite as soon as I'm finished with your flunky than I'll   
  
come after you."   
  
" Big words for someone so little Miss Moon. I advise you leave before I return." Were the   
  
last words out of Jadeite said as she disappeared from the room.   
  
  
" You won't be so pretty when I get done with you Sailor Moon. " Toelina said as she   
  
produced a few giant-clapping monkeys. " You'll fit right in with the other youma in the   
  
Dark Kingdom when I'm finished with you. Mon-MonKies attack  
  
Toelina ran at Sailor Moon from the front while the Mon-MonKies attacked her from her   
  
other sides.   
  
"IEEE! That hurt you know!" Moon yelled as she landed on her butt. " How would you like   
  
it if I did that to you she shouted angrily as the youmas laughed at her.   
  
"Someone help me!"   
  
Sailor turned around and saw that one of the Mon-MonKies had a small child in its hand.   
  
Her eyes widen in horror as she saw that it was about to kill her.  
  
" Put her down now " She called out as she rush at them. Distracted the Mon-MonKie   
  
dropped the child as Sailor Moon rammed it in its stomach. Catching the child as she fall   
  
she saw that instead of the youmas have their attention on her they had it on someone or   
  
something else. Tuxedo Kamen jumped from where he was and landed next to Sailor   
  
Moon.   
  
" Tuxedo Kamen get her out of here! I can handle them." She stated as she handed the   
  
small child to him.   
  
" Are you sure?" he asked as he looked at her, " I should help you fight them then get   
  
her to safety."  
  
Moon shook her head no " She would only be in the way and it would be hard to fight   
  
them off if we had to constantly worry about her."  
  
"Will ok but I'll be back." Kamen jumped up onto one of the shelves and went through   
  
the already broken glass roof.  
  
"IEEE!" she called out as one of the youma attacked her.   
  
"USAGI!" Luna shouted as she arrived to see Usagi being attacked from behind. Running   
  
at the youma that was about to attack the fallen heroin she jumped onto its faced and   
  
tried to claw and scratch it. The youma yelped in pain and threw Luna against the wall.   
  
"LUNA!" Usagi shouted as she ran to her fallen feline friend. Seeing that she was just   
  
unconscious she turned and looked at the youma with a deadly look.  
  
"MOON TIARA ACTION!" she screamed as her tiara powered up and destroyed all of the   
  
Mon-MonKies surrounding her.   
  
" Your Moondust Toelina and I also want you to tell Jadeite that he will pay for ever   
  
missing with Sailor Moon. In the name of the moon and Luna he WILL be punished."  
  
"Will I Miss Moon?" Jadeite questioned as he appeared again," Or will it be you who will   
  
be punished for interfering with mine and the Dark Kingdom's plans."   
  
Creating a ball of dark energy Jadeite threw it at Sailor Moon. As soon as it touched her   
  
she let out an angst scream and was pined to a nearby wall.  
  
{I can't take anymore of this I have to beat them if I don't the world will be destroyed.}   
  
Letting out another scream Sailor Moon glowed with energy.   
  
"Oh no you don't Miss Moon." Creating another dark ball he threw it at her and was yet   
  
again stuck to the wall. Her energy boost that she had just received was disappearing   
  
quickly and she was also losing conscious and her eyesight was getting blurry.  
  
" Who the hell are you!" she heard Jadeite call out as she was released from the wall.  
  
" Finish her off Sailor Moon will I hold off Jadeite!" Tuxedo Kamen shouted as he tried to   
  
hit Jadeite.  
  
"Hai." She replied as she took off her tiara. "Moon Tiara Action!" she called out as she   
  
threw it at Toelina.  
  
After throwing it at her she fell to the ground beside Luna who was slowly regaining   
  
conscious.  
  
"Damn it Toelina failed in destroying Sailor Moon. Queen Beryl isn't going to like this"   
  
Jadeite stated as he disappeared again.  
  
Tuxedo Kamen turned around and looked at Sailor Moon with a look that basically said '   
  
you idiot'.  
  
"What was I thinking when I left you here. What the hell where were you thinking that   
  
you could take on those youmas AND Jadeite. You I could have gotten killed." He roared   
  
in rage at her.   
  
" I.I." Usagi stuttered as she tried to think of something to say.  
  
" You what Sailor Moon." Tuxedo Kamen stopped talking as he noticed that she looked   
  
like she was about to cry. " Never mind Sailor Moon. Just be more careful and remember   
  
I might not always be here to help you." Hearing the sirens of police cars Tuxedo Kamen   
  
jumped through the roof and left.  
  
{He's right.}  
  
Sailor Moon detransformed back into Usagi and picked up Luna.  
  
" Miss. Miss are you all right?" an officer asked.  
  
"Iie. I'm not."  
  
  
Please review and tell me what you think of it, vote, and send e-mail. I also have an   
  
announcement to make. I posted my other story it's called Our Little Secret. I might   
  
change the title not sure. Anywayz. It's a Gw/Sm crossover. The couple probably will   
  
remain a secret until the middle of the story if I continue it. I'm soo happy though.   
  
Anywayz. Go read plz and review. Tell me what you think of it or if you want me to   
  
continue that story.   
  
  
*Silver Phoenix Usagi*   
  
SilverPhoenixUsagi@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
  
  
. 


	4. Votes

Hello all you people this is Silver Phoenix Usagi a.k.a. Silver or whatever I decided to   
  
call myself. So far the votes for the couples are...   
  
Nephrite- 3  
  
Jadeite- 2  
  
Kunzite -1  
  
Female Zoicite- 1  
  
Mamoru -1  
  
Ryo/Greg-1  
  
  
If you vote you can vote for more than one person but when you vote put the person   
  
you want Usagi with the most first than the others. Or you can suggest a person if   
  
the one you want to vote for isn't up there. You also can vote for either sex. Female   
  
or male. I have no problem with yuri/yoai. Anywayz. Keep voting! Oh ya! Thanks to   
  
Seeking Serenity who suggested the Female Zoicite/Usagi. I would have never   
  
thought about that coupling. Also Sweet Sere if you're readin' this....  
  
Yells really loud- THANKIES FOR THE PEP TALK! ^_^   
  
Thanks to everyone else who reviewed my first chapter and my question. I probably   
  
will take votes until I/you decided who Usagi will be with and I probably will stop   
  
taking votes after chapter five. If I ever get that far ~.~* That's about all I have to say I  
  
think. Oh ya! I might be starting another story. I not sure if I'll post it or not but hell I  
  
think its a good idea for a story. It will be a crossover that's all I'm saying for now.  
  
  
  
E-mail me with the address at the bottom if you have comments, questions, or flames   
  
that you don't want to post it in a review or just want to e-mail me. Plz put the subject   
  
flame comment question etc./ About The Mirror others I might not read it just click on the   
  
delete button and delete it.  
  
*Silver Phoenix Usagi*   
  
SilverPhoenixUsagi@hotmail.com 


	5. No More Mopping & Inner Senshi Power

The Mirror Life  
  
I know I said I would let you vote for the couple but I really want to write a Female   
  
Zoicite or Nephrite couple and see how it turns out. I hope you don't get mad at me if   
  
I do. Besides if I start another Sailor Moon Fanfiction I probably will do one of those   
  
couples but I don't know for sure. Anywayz keep voting and I might just change my   
  
mind. I also want at least five reviews before I post the next chapter. Anywayz. On 2   
  
the story!  
  
*Different place  
  
&Flashback/ End of Flashback  
  
"Someone speaking  
  
{Someone's thoughts  
  
~* Someone's dream  
  
# Television or Radio  
  
"/ Telepathy or talking to someone in their head.  
  
Chapter 3- No More Mopping & Inner Senshi Power .  
  
The sun beamed down on the house were Usagi and her family lived.   
  
  
"She will be fine Ikuko just give her sometime. I am a doctor remember. Besides   
  
almost be killed and having a near death experience would cause almost anyone to   
  
be or act withdrawn." Dr. Sweetchild explained to Ikuko as she drank the cup of tea   
  
given to her. " She might go through changes or phrases. Its very important that you,   
  
Kenji, Shingo her friends and teachers or whoever should be there for her. She will   
  
feel unsecured and will need your support, and encouragement."   
  
  
Ikuko sighed. She knew her best friend and daughter's doctor was right. She just   
  
couldn't except the fact that her happy go bubbly Usagi was as quiet as a mouse   
  
and hardly ate. All she does now is sit on the roof and watch the people that past by   
  
from when the sunrises to when it sets in the evening. It had been like that for almost   
  
a week after they had brought Usagi home from the hospital.  
  
  
" I appreciate the fact that you came over here to check on us Shanena and talk to   
  
me about what Usagi will or might go through. But." Ikuko couldn't finish her   
  
sentence before she broke down in small heartbreaking sobs.   
  
  
"Shhs, shhs." Shanena whispered in Ikuko's ear as she tried to calm her crying. " It's   
  
all right Ikuko. Everything is going to be ok. Usagi is going to return back to her old   
  
self."   
  
  
"But when?" Ikuko cried, " I want my Usagi back. My daughter, not that shell that's   
  
up on the roof."  
  
  
"Mama" Usagi whispered as she went to her mother and Dr.Sweetchild's side." Its   
  
gonna be all right Mama. I promise to eat more, talk more, and try to be my old self.   
  
I'll even clean my room more often but please don't cry anymore."   
  
  
Ikuko smiled at Usagi. {She could always brighten the room when she smiled.}  
  
  
" I won't cry any more Usagi. I am just worried about you. You are my only   
  
daughter"  
  
  
" I think I will be leaving now." Shanena said as she placed her teacup on the table   
  
and stood up. " It seems I am not needed anymore."  
  
  
" Please stay Dr. Sweetchild." Usagi asked as she gently grabbed the older woman's   
  
hand. " I have a few questions to ask you. If you don't mind"  
  
  
" But it's getting late and I hadn't had dinner yet." Shanena replied. " How about we   
  
make a deal. I'll stay and you can ask me some questions. But you have to make   
  
me enough of that delicious beef curry that you can cook so that I eat here and can   
  
take so home. Is it a deal? " She offered as she stuck out her hand.  
  
  
Shaking Dr. Sweetchild's hand Usagi replied, " it's a deal."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The Next Day ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Ikuko, Usagi and Luna all rode in the family car as Ikuko drove them to their last   
  
destination of the day. They had drove all over town to get Usagi enrolled into some   
  
classes. Now they were heading toward Usagi's school to talk to her principal and   
  
teacher about some change that she wanted to make Ikuko looked over at Usagi to   
  
see that she and Luna were staring out of the window as she petted and starched   
  
Luna behind her ears. Making the cat purr every once in a while.   
  
  
Thinking to back to what had happened yesterday Ikuko sighed inwardly. Sure she   
  
didn't mind her daughter cooking for the night. It actually tasted good. Sure she was   
  
happy at the fact that Usagi wanted to take on more responsibility and she even   
  
wanted to join afew clubs or after school classed. But what worried her was one of   
  
the classes that she wanted to enroll in. She didn't care that she wanted to go to   
  
cram and computer schoolfor three days a week. The hour and thirty minutes for   
  
each class period would help her.  
  
She didn't like the fact that she wanted to enroll into some of the martial arts and   
  
hand to hand combat classes for six days a week for an hour and thirty minutes   
  
each class. She knew it was important for a girl to know how to defend herself now   
  
and days because of the high crime rate. But this was her daughter she was talking   
  
about. All she wanted to do was sleep, eat, read manga, play video games, and do   
  
other teenage things.  
  
  
{I really don't mind her taking those classes but I want to know what happened to her   
  
a week ago. Shanena did say that if Usagi was enrolled in those classes her self-  
  
confidence when would be high. I just hope that she's happy with her decision. }  
  
  
  
" Usagi are you sure you want to do this?" Ikuko questioned as she pulled into   
  
Jubban Junior High's parking lot. " Because if you change your mind we will   
  
understand. Or if you want to talk you can always come to me or Shanena if she's   
  
not busy."  
  
" Hai I'm sure. Besides I'm sure this will help me later on in life." Usagi said as she   
  
hugged her mother before stepping out the car.  
  
  
{I hope those classes I signed up for and some of Luna's new training does help me   
  
in the youma attacks other wise I am as good as dead.}  
  
  
Usagi smiled as she got out of the car. " Besides I actually miss Ms. Haruna yelling   
  
at me in class."   
  
  
" Ok." Ikuko got out of the car too and locked the doors. Taking her daughter's hand   
  
she and Usagi, with Luna on her shoulder, walked to the schools front doors. As they   
  
reached the doors Usagi opened them for her mother and herself and slowly walked   
  
in.   
  
  
" Are you absolutely positive that you still want to public school Usagi?" Ikuko asked   
  
already knowing the answer to her question. She had only asked it about twenty   
  
times today and so manytimes yesterday that she lost track.  
  
  
"Hai Mama I am."  
  
  
Ikuko and Usagi slowly walked down several halls. Usagi actually didn't wanted to be   
  
there butLuna and she thought it would be better for her to stay in the public school   
  
system. As Luna had put it, it would be easier for her to make excuses for herself if   
  
she came in late from a youma fight.But until the other Sailor Senshi or Moon   
  
Princess was found she was stuck with fighting by her self.To her it meant that   
  
shewould have to grow up fast then normal. But it was no big deal right? She  
  
could handle the Dark Kingdom by her self until she got more Sailor Senshi to help.  
  
  
  
Ikuko waved a hand in front of Usagi's face " Usagi. Usagi honey where here."  
  
" Huh? What did you say Mama?" Usagi said as she disturbed from her thoughts as   
  
her mother wave her hand in front of her face. " Oh."  
  
  
Ikuko sighed and opened the main office door. { I don't see why they have this office   
  
in the middle of the building.} Noticing that Usagi was going back into her little day   
  
world she grabbed her arm and gently pulled her with her into the office.  
  
Upon entering the office Ikuko noticed two desks on each side of the room with   
  
women sitting at them and several doors.  
  
  
" Hello I am Ikuko Tsukino, Usagi Tsukino's mother. I am here for an appointment   
  
with Usagi's teachers, counselors, and principal if they are available at the moment"  
  
Two of the four women got up to greet Ikuko and Usagi. One had black pulled back   
  
into a tight bun and the other one had short brown hair that was light down.  
  
  
" Ohayoo gozaimasu! Welcome to Jubban Junior High. I am Ms. Gooden the woman   
  
next to me is Mrs. Echo and the woman sitting at the second desk on the right is   
  
Ms. Mac'Angel and the woman on the opposite side is Mrs. Reino." Ms. Gooden   
  
introduced as she smiled friendly at Luna, Usagi, and her mother.  
  
  
"Konnichi wa Mrs. Tsukino, Rabbit." Mrs. Echo said as she shook Ikuko's hand after   
  
Ms. Gooden and gave Usagi a small hug. " Kathy the greeting is konnichi wa.   
  
Ohayoo gozaimasu means good morning."  
  
  
"Doozo yoroshiku Mrs. Echo and Ms. Gooden." Ikuko replied as she shook both of   
  
the women's hands.  
  
  
" Hey Seimei could you buzz Mr. Madten and let him know that Mrs. Tsukino is here   
  
for her appointment."  
  
  
The woman on the left side of the office nodded her as she picked up the phone and   
  
buzzed him.  
  
  
" Please come this way Mrs. Tsukino." Ms. Mac'Angel said as she led her into   
  
another room.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Later that Day ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
" They where only able to get Usagi into the hand to hand combat class at the   
  
moment. They that it would probably take them at least one week to get her into the   
  
cram and computer classes but two weeks before they got you into the martial arts   
  
classes." Ikuko explained to her husband as she set the dinner table.   
  
  
Kenji took off his classes and cleaned them " OK. So how does Usagi feel about   
  
this?"   
  
  
" She said she was ok with it as long as she got into the classes." She stated as   
  
she put a plate, fork and a napkin down.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Usagi 's Room ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi put down the brush she was using to brush her hair and laid down on the bed   
  
next to Luna.  
  
  
" Since I can't seem to be able to locate any more Sailor Senshi here in Tokyo you   
  
will have to train with their henshin wands and your broach until I do locate one or all   
  
of them. This will help you with being Sailor Moon."  
  
  
" How? If I'm not Sailor Moon how will it help me." Usagi questioned as she put her   
  
feet in the air.  
  
  
" It will give you a resists to certain attacks. Like if you where to henshin into lets   
  
say Sailor Jupiter you would have a somewhat small resist to lighting or electrical   
  
attacks. You won't be totally immune to them because you are not the actual Senshi   
  
of Jupiter. If you were you would feel them. Each senshi to a certain degree is   
  
immune to the elements of the power. Mars would be to fire. Mercury to ice and   
  
some water attacks. Venus would be to certain energies."  
  
  
" So if I train with their henshin wands them when I henshin yo into Sailor Moon I will   
  
have gained some of their attacks and immunities to a certain point. Right?"  
  
  
" Hai." Luna jumped up and did a back flip producing four henshin wands. " Pick   
  
which one that draws you to it the most and hand it to me. I will train you to use the   
  
one you are strongest drawn to first. Next the second one you are drawn to next until   
  
you have trained with all of them. Finally I train you to use their powers when you are   
  
transformed as Sailor Moon instead of one of the others. Understand?"  
  
  
"Hai" Usagi replied as she stared at the blue, red, green, and orange sticks. " But   
  
why did you want me to enroll into those computer, martial art and combat classes   
  
Luna?"  
  
  
" I explain that after I finish training to use the Inner Senshi Power."  
  
  
Usagi had started tuning Luna out before she even finished her sentence. Fascinate   
  
at the power that the wands let off she didn't dare want to pick one up. Glancing at   
  
each one she picked up the one with the Mars symbol on top.  
  
  
" So the Mars wand has the strongest affect on you Usagi?" Luna questioned.   
  
  
"Iie it doesn't I just want to get the feel of each one before I pick one to start with."   
  
She replied as she put it back on the bed and pick up the one with the Jupiter   
  
symbol. For the next five minutes she pick up each wand and examined it. Sighing   
  
she placed them in a neat line and closed her eyes. " Luna I want yo to switch the   
  
order of the sticks so I won't know which one I am picking until I open my eyes."  
  
  
Luna did as she was asked and switched the ordered of the wands. From the lift to   
  
the right of went Jupiter, Venus, Mercury then Mars. Silence impregnated the air until   
  
Usagi picked up the Jupiter wand.   
  
  
" This will be this first wand I train with Luna." Usagi said as she put it with her   
  
broach on her desk.  
  
  
Luna's body tensed up. There was a youma nearby. " Usagi there's a youma attack   
  
close by and you need to go and defeat it."  
  
  
"Hai I know I felt it but what am I going to say to Mama and Daddy?" Usagi said as   
  
she clipped her broach to her necklace and put the Jupiter wand in her pocket.  
  
  
" Tell them that you are going to Naru's to see about some of the class work that you   
  
have missed for the past week." Luna suggested as she hoped onto Usagi's   
  
shoulder.  
  
  
" Alright." Opening her door she hurriedly walked down the stair and into the living   
  
room to grab a jacket. " Mama, Daddy I'm going to Naru's for a little bit to see about   
  
some homework."  
  
  
" Ok honey but be back in at least an hour dinner will be ready by than." Kanji called   
  
from the kitchen.  
  
  
" Ok. See you later then." She replied as she closed the door.  
  
" The youma is a the park." Luna said as she jumped up on the wall.  
  
  
Running into a nearby alley that would lead her to the park Usagi shouted " Moon   
  
Prism Power Make-Up!"  
  
Coming out of the alley she notice that it didn't take her that long to get there.   
  
Deciding that she wouldn't do her usually speech to save her to time since she was   
  
supposed to be going to Naru's she attacked the youma by sneaking up on it.   
  
" MOON TARIA ACTION!" Upon hitting the youma it turned to dust.Calling out to   
  
Luna she told her that she was going to Naru's and that she would she her later.  
  
  
  
Please review and tell me what you think of it, and send e-mail. If you vote please   
  
vote between Zoicite or Nephrite. I also have an announcement to make. I have to go   
  
back to school this Friday which means I won't have as much time to write my   
  
fanficiton. Anywayz. PLz review.  
  
  
*Silver Phoenix Usagi*   
  
SilverPhoenixUsagi@hotmail.com 


	6. Meeting Makota Kino: Senshi of Jupiter

I started school about a month ago and I'm in JROTC so I won't be able to post as   
  
much. So instead of writing two stories at the same time I am going to finish this one first   
  
then work on my other one. As for the couple in this story it WILL be a Usagi/Nephrite. I   
  
receive more votes for him then I did Zoicite. I'm starting to bring the other Sailor Senshi   
  
in as you can see. When I bring them in they won't be in the order that they came in, in   
  
the anime or manga. They will appear in this order Jupiter, Mars, Mercury and then   
  
Venus. I am going to bring Makota in first because I want to move the story on a little   
  
faster and she is the easiest to work in. At least to me. I'm also going to be messing with   
  
the timeline a lot. So if it seems that I messed up somewhere I'm just making it so that it   
  
will fit into my plot. Anywayz without farther delay here's chapter 4.  
  
  
*Different place  
  
&Flashback/ End of Flashback  
  
"Someone speaking  
  
{Someone's thoughts  
  
~* Someone's dream  
  
# Television or Radio  
  
"/ Telepathy or talking to someone in their head.  
  
Chapter 4 -Meeting Makota Kino: Senshi of Jupiter  
  
  
  
Usagi dragged her feet as she walked down the street. " Man I hate detention."  
  
  
Luna licked her paw as she sat on Usagi's shoulder. "Will that's what you get for   
  
staying up late reading that romance novel."  
  
  
" It wasn't a romance novel Luna it was my extra homework credit assignment that Ms. H   
  
give me so that I could catch up with the rest of the class in English. And I would have   
  
had it finish already if Jadeite didn't attack two days in a row. I was so drained when I"  
  
Usagi fell to the ground before she could finish what she was saying.  
  
" Hey, watch where you are bud!" Usagi cried from her position on the ground. As she got  
  
up she started rubbing her butt. " That really hurt."  
  
  
" You're going to be hurting a lot more when I'm finished with you, you little twit." The  
  
guy, that Usagi had knocked down, said as two men helped him up.  
  
  
Picking Luna up by her neck and her backpack Usagi took a few steps away from the   
  
group of three. " Look I'm sorry for running into you but I got to go now. Bye!" Turning   
  
around Usagi started to run until she felt someone tug on the end of her hair. " Hey let me   
  
go I said I was sorry!" Usagi started to kick her feet and swing her arms wildly as she was   
  
being dragged back toward the group.   
  
  
  
  
" I don't think she meant it James. How about we show her a lesson or two about  
  
respectin' your elders and stuff."  
  
  
" Look I said I was sorry." Usagi said again as she was pulled to her feet.  
  
  
" She said she was sorry so you better let her go. Or", the popping of knuckles could be   
  
heard coming out of the alley across from where Usagi and the three men stood.  
  
" Else you are going to have to answer to me."  
  
  
Buck let go of Usagi as a girl about his and his friends height walked out of the alley.   
  
Usagi began to study the girl that was coming to her rescue. She had brown her that was   
  
kept in a high ponytail. She was very tall and look like she could probably hold her own   
  
in a fight by the look on her face. She wore a tan school uniform. While studying the girl   
  
Usagi felt a strange connection to her but as soon as she felt it, it had disappeared.   
  
  
" Are you alright?" A voice had brought Usagi out of her thoughts.  
  
Blinking a few times Usagi exclaimed, " cool you really kicked their butts. Oh I sorry what   
  
did you say?"   
  
  
The girl's eyes widen. {Is she slow or something?} Shaking her head she asked again the   
  
blonde girl was she alright. Usagi put her hand behind her head and laughed.  
  
  
" Besides the headache I'm starting to get I guess I'm fine."  
  
  
" Well that's good to hear. You should really be careful when you are walking in one of   
  
these alleys you could have been hurt. Anyway, I guess I'll see you around or something.   
Bye."   
  
She smiled and walked off in the opposite direction that she had came.  
  
  
Usagi raised her hand and waved goodbye," bye...umm. Hey what's your name."  
  
The girl didn't hear her and kept walking. " Oh well I guess I'll find out next time I see   
  
her. Ouch! What was that for Luna?" Usagi dropped Luna as she cradled her injured   
  
arm.  
  
  
  
Luna rubbed her paw around her neck where Usagi had roughly grabbed her. " You   
  
know I hate being picked up by my neck."  
  
  
" Gomen Luna but I didn't want to leave you with those mean thugs." Usagi apologized.  
  
Picking up her back and the contents that had fell out she and Luna started to make their   
  
way out of the alley.  
  
  
" Did you forget that I could walk?"  
  
  
" Yea, I did forget but then again being scared for your life doesn't mean you really   
  
thinking if you cat can run. Anyway Luna did you get a strange feeling from that girl that   
  
saved us?"  
  
  
" Hai I did. She might be from the Dark Kingdom so we have to be on guard at all times."  
  
  
" Are you sure she is from the Dark Kingdom Luna? Last time you said that guard was   
  
from the Dark Kingdom but all it was, was a youma cloned as him."  
  
A sweat-drop formed on her head at what Usagi had said to her. {She's starting to get   
  
wiser. Maybe there's hope for her yet.} " Well that's different. I didn't know that the   
  
youma's had gained the abilities to clone themselves to look like humans or other   
  
things."  
  
Usagi stifled a giggle as she picked Luna up and put her on her shoulder as they came   
  
out of the alley.  
  
  
" Sure you didn't Luna. What ever you say."  
  
  
" Usagi."  
  
  
" Hey Odango Atama! I see that you are talking to your cat again." A laugh was heard, "   
  
when will you ever learn that she won't talk back to you. She's not that intelligent." A   
  
green jacket came into view as the person that was talking to Usagi walked in front of   
  
her.  
  
  
" Leave me alone Mamoru-baka." Usagi said. "All you being me is bad   
  
news and trouble. And Luna is too intelligent. You just wait and see. One of these days   
  
you going to say something that's going to make her mad and she'll scratch you." Usagi   
  
said through clinched teeth.  
  
  
" Now why would I want to do that Odango?" Mamoru put an arm around Usagi's   
  
shoulder. "You fun to mess with. Besides we all know cats are stupid. Especially her for   
  
staying with you. Ouch!" Mamoru pulled his always from Usagi's shoulder. Looking as his   
  
hand he show four very large cat claw marks. " I take that she's not that dumb. Be   
  
warned Odango Atama if I get rubies from that cat of yours I suing you for all you're   
  
worth. But then again that won't do me much good."  
  
Taking a handkerchief out of his pocket he wrapped it around his hand and walked off.   
  
  
" The nerve of that guy basically saying I'm poor. Why I oughta." Usagi thought trailed   
  
off.   
  
  
Glancing at her watch Usagi took after down the street. " Oh no I really late!  
  
Sensei-Ka is going to be mad at me!"  
  
  
Fifteen minutes later Usagi arrived in front of a large dojo. Walking quietly inside she   
  
change in a pair of shorts and shirt. She didn't have her uniform yet so she could wear   
  
what she felt comfortable in. Leaving Luna outside her classroom door she tiptoed into   
  
the room where her class where practicing a few moves. Figuring out what point they   
  
were at Usagi picked up a wooden stick and joined in.  
  
  
" Tsukino! You are late today. Why is that? You know that I don't appreciate people   
  
coming tardy to my classes." A woman with black hair and blonde highlights walked up   
  
to her. By the look the other students were she was obviously the instructor of the class,   
  
Ka. "You know the drill so let's get on with it then."  
  
  
" But." Usagi began.  
  
  
" I don't want to hear it today."  
  
  
The other students in the class begin to whisper things to each other.  
  
  
" She shouldn't be here she is always late."  
  
  
" I know and she always messes up the class with her klutz attacks."  
  
  
Usagi blocked out the voices of the other students as tears started to form in her eyes.  
  
{No I won't cry. I warrior doesn't. I have to ignore what they say.}  
  
  
Usagi straight her back and held her head high. She wouldn't let the other kids get her   
  
spirit down. Ka smiled. She liked Usagi. She had a lot of potential. Not a lot of people   
  
would last this long with the way the students here treated her. Besides she wanted to   
  
see if the rumors about her new student where true. "How about instead of the usually   
  
punishment you work with the transfer student. She should still be in the back changing   
  
clothes. How does that sound for punishment."  
  
  
Several gasps where heard throughout the room. Ka was basically signing Usagi's death   
  
warrant. Sure she was late to almost all the classes but no one deserve what was going   
  
to happen to Usagi. Everyone knew that the new girl was dangerous. Wasn't she?  
  
Usagi blinked her eyes a few times before she stuttered out, " It sounds like a suitable   
  
punishment sensei."  
  
  
Turning around Usagi walked out of the room and down the hall to the girls changing   
  
room.  
  
  
" Usagi I am going to scout out the city and see if any strange activities are going on. If I   
  
am not back by the time you class ends I'll be at your house." Luna said as she came out   
  
of nowhere. " Could you open that hallway window so that I can get out."  
  
  
Usagi picked Luna up and set her on the windowsill while she opened the window. "   
  
There you go Luna."   
  
Luna jumped out the window and Usagi closed it then proceeded to open the door to the   
  
changing room. Usagi stuck her head in before she entered. " Hello is anyone in here?"  
  
  
" Yea. Hold on just a minute." A voice from the last stall called. " I'll be right out."  
  
  
Sitting down on one of the benches Usagi started to play with her hair. " So you're new   
  
right?"  
  
  
" Yea. I guess you could so that."   
  
  
Usagi sighed and looked down at the floor. She might as well make conversation with   
  
her soon to be murderer." So where did you and your family come from?"  
  
  
" I don't have a family. My parents were killed in a plane crash when I was about three."   
  
A pair of shoes said, as they seem to wiggle.   
  
  
{Wait a minute shoes don't talk.} Jumping back Usagi started to let out a scream when   
  
the girl wearing shoes back away from her.  
  
  
" I'm sorry I didn't mean scare you."  
  
  
" Its ok." Usagi said as she caught her breath. " You just surprised me." Looking up at the   
  
girl she gasped.   
  
  
{It's the girl from earlier.}  
  
  
" You're the girl that saved me earlier. I forget to ask for your name but mine is Usagi   
  
Tsukino. What's yours?" Usagi stuck her hand for the girl to shake.  
  
  
" You're not scared of me?" she questioned Usagi as her eyes started to misty over.  
  
  
Usagi tilted her head to the side and put a finger to the corner of her mouth. " Should I   
  
be? I mean. Umm. You basically saved my life earlier. So I shouldn't worry about having   
  
to be scared of you unless I make you mad. Right?"  
  
  
Wiping her eyes with her arm she pulled Usagi into a tight embrace. " You're the first to   
  
ever be nice to without listening to the rumors."  
  
  
" Can't breath. Need. Need air." Usagi's face was starting to turn from a light blue to a   
  
purple.  
  
Letting her go the girl put her hand behind her head and nervously laughed. " Sorry   
  
'bout that. Sometimes I forget my own strength. By the way name is Makota Kino but   
  
you can call me Mako, Usagi."  
  
" That's ok Mako. But call me Usa, k."  
  
" K"  
  
Heading to the door Usagi opened it. " We should really get going Sensei-Ka might get  
  
mad out us. Besides I'm already in trouble."  
  
  
" Alright. Just let me grab the rest of my things and put them up." Makota said as she   
  
headed back to the stall she was in. Walking to where the lockers were she opened one   
  
that wasn't occupied, put her stuff in it and put a lock on it that she had brought from   
  
home.  
  
" Finished." Standing next to Usagi they walked out of the room and down the hallway.  
  
Halfway down the hallway screaming could be heard coming from her class. Forgetting  
  
that Makota was with her she took off down the hallway. Reaching her classroom she ran   
  
in to see that several of her classmates were unconscious and that Ka was guarding   
  
them from a youma.  
  
  
" What's going on in here Usagi?" Makota said as she caught up the blonde. Noticing the   
  
youma, Makota cursed under breath. Makota ran into the unsuspecting youma knocking it   
  
down. Running into the room Usagi grabbed the first unconscious person that she saw   
  
and started to drag her out.   
  
  
" Those of you who are conscious or that are not injured grab someone get   
  
them out of the building. Makota can only district the youma for so long."  
  
  
Doing as they were told they grabbed someone and started heading out the door. Usagi   
  
seeing that Ka was going to go help Makota shouted at her. " Sensei-Ka I can't carry   
  
Yenta. She's to heavy so you'll have to carry her."  
  
  
Running to where Usagi stood Ka took the girl. " Come on Tsukino we have get out of   
  
here. Once outside stay out there and call the police if someone hasn't already. I'll come   
  
back in and fight the youma so that Kino can get out." Ka noticed that Usagi had started   
  
to head to where the youma and Makota were. " Where are you going Tsukino!"  
  
  
Yelling back at the sensei Usagi replied," I saw someone in the corner and I'm going to   
  
get them."  
  
  
"Alright but remember what I said." Ka then ran out the room.   
  
  
"Good she's out the room. Hold on just a little longer Mako I'm on my way." Usagi then   
  
pulled her broach and the Jupiter wand out of her pocket. "Moon Prism Power Make-up!"   
  
Holding the Jupiter wand in the air she shouted, " Jupiter Power Make-up!" Turning   
  
toward the youma Sailor Moon fired an attack. Before the youma could recover she   
  
pushed Makota out the way. " Are you alright Makota?"  
  
  
Makota blinked several times before she noticed she was on the ground. " Hai I'm   
  
alright."  
  
  
"Good. It's not safe so you need to leave."  
  
  
"But." Makota tried to argue.  
  
  
" Go I'll be fine."  
  
  
Makota got up and ran toward the door. Suddenly getting the feeling that she need to   
  
protect Sailor Moon she turned around and ran behind the youma and picked it up and   
  
threw it through the wall.  
  
  
{She has the sign of the Jupiter Senshi on her forehead!}  
  
"Sailor Moon threw me the wand of Jupiter. So I can gave it to Makota." Luna yelled   
  
coming in through the whole in the wall.  
  
Throwing the wand to Luna Sailor Moon attacked the youma once more.  
  
Setting the wand in front of Makota's feet Luna told her to transform.  
  
  
" Whoa a talking cat. Now I seen everything." Makota said as she looked at Luna and the   
  
wand strangely.  
  
  
" I'll explain everything later. Just transform and help Sailor Moon."  
  
Hold the green pen up in the air Makota shouted the first words that came to her mind.  
  
  
" Jupiter Power Make-Up! Supreme Thunder!" Makota looked at herself in astonishment.   
  
" Wow! I did that!"  
  
  
" Moon Tiara Magic!" Seeing that the youma was destroyed Sailor Moon turned toward   
  
Makota. " Cool! You're a Sailor Senshi too Mako!"  
  
  
" Huh how do you know my name?" she asked.  
  
  
" Oh ya!" Closing her eyes Sailor Moon concentrated. A blinding light filled the room. " Its   
  
me Usagi."  
  
" You're Sailor Moon. I can't believe this. So who am I?"  
  
  
"You're Sailor Jupiter. The senshi of planet." Luna said as she came from behind Sailor   
  
Jupiter.  
  
  
Jumping up. Sailor Jupiter looked down at Luna " Umm. Could you explain to me how   
  
you cat can talk Usagi."   
  
  
Usagi turned toward the door as she heard footsteps coming down the hall. " How 'bout   
  
we go to my house since practice is over with for today and have Luna explain. And you   
  
need to de-transform too before sensei comes in."  
  
  
" How do I do that." Jupiter questioned.  
  
  
" Just think about what you were wearing before you transformed." Usagi explained. "   
  
Luna you should leave." Taking Usagi's advice Luna left. Closing her eyes Jupiter thought   
  
about what she was wearing earlier. Another light fills the room just as Ka came in.  
  
  
" What happened to the youma." She asked blinking.  
  
  
" Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Moon came and destroyed it." Makota answered grinning.  
  
  
" Yea. It was so cool!" Usagi put in as she tried to put an arm on Makota's shoulder.  
  
  
  
  
I'm sorry if this chapter really didn't catch your intertest but I have a lot going on in my   
  
life. I might rewrite this chapter when I get the chance but I highly doubt it. Anyway click   
  
on the little blue box or whatever color it is and review. Or if you want to email me my   
  
email address is SilverPhoenixUsagi@hotmail.com  
  
SilverPhoenixUsagi  
8:12 PM 9/24/02 


	7. Miko Mars

Hello everyone! I'm sure that some of you probably thought I drop off the face of the earth or something. I have not updated in like two months. Sorry it took so long for me to update. I don't not own Sailor Moon or any characters assorted with them. Anyway without any more delay here's chapter 5.

__

It's been a long four months. Training to use the Mars pen, then the Mercury pen, and lastly the Venus. It was easier for me to use the Venus power because it felt like I was Sailor Moon in a way. But I wonder why sometimes when I was transformed that I would de-transform and the Venus pen would disappear for at least thirty to forty-five minutes. I am glad that, that is over with now I can enjoy being a teenager a little bit more.

Usagi, Naru, and two other girls one with black hair and another one with really short brown hair walked home as several police cars drove by.

" I wonder what's happening. Anyway who's up for ice cream?" Usagi asked as she turned to the others. Luna jumped off of a nearby fence onto Usagi's shoulder. " Hi Luna." Usagi said as she and Naru scratched Luna under her chain.

" I can't." The girl with black hair said with a heavy sigh. " I have to go straight home and watch my baby brother while my Mom goes and runs a few errands."

" Its, OK Tina you can go next time." The black hair said to Tina before she crossed the street.

" What about you Tara?" Usagi asked.

" Gomen, I can't I have cram school to go to." Tara answered.

" Wakarimasu." Usagi said a little disappointed "Well, ja ne." Naru and Usagi waved good-bye to Tara as she turned the corner to walk to the cram school.

"Have you heard?" Naru suddenly squealed out. " You that Hikawa shrine at the top of Cherry Hill? Well it is famous for its good luck charm, and the spiritual girl who is very good at seeing the future."

" And?" Usagi pestered.

" Well, they are having a sell on good luck charms two for the price of one. They say that they can help you with anything and they bring very good luck."

Well, then lets go!" Usagi exclaimed as she grabbed Naru's hand and started walking toward the Cherry Hill Street.

Usagi, Luna and Naru passed a group of girls that were talking.

" Yea, but have you heard about the disappearing buses and girls. The rumors are that all the girls that go up there to get charms take the six o' clock bus home but the bus just disappears instead of taking the girls with it."

" I heard the same thing."

" What do you mean they just disappeared?" Usagi squeaked out as she suddenly stops.

" They are just rumors Usagi, besides we can always walk home from the temple." Naru reassured her friend as she started to walk toward the temple again.

" We need to check this out Usagi. The Dark Kingdom might behind those disappearances." Luna whispered as she nuzzled against Usagi.

" All right." Usagi said a little unsure as she followed Naru. " Hey Gina!" Usagi called out as she saw another girl from her school walking ahead of them. " Want to go to the temple at the top of Cherry Hill with us?"

Gina stopped walking to let the other girls catch up with her. " Sure, I was just going there myself."

The three girls and cat then proceeded to walk to the temple.

"That was a lot of steps." Usagi said out of breath.

" That just proves just how lazy and out of shape you." Naru laughed. " But there were a lot of steps."

" Hey, you bunch of pretty girls, how would you like to come and work for me?" An old man asked as he suddenly appeared.

" Grandpa, you should not harass every pretty looking girl that comes up here, the police will think that you did kidnap those girls." A Miko with raven black hair scolded the man before they both walked off.

"Do not worry Rei, the police know I did not kidnap those girls." Grandpa replied before he and Rei walked off.

" Wow, she is really something! Plus she is really pretty. It almost makes me want to study about temple life and other stuff about them." Usagi commented. " I just might come up here and work too."

" That is where they sell the charms." Gina pointed out at a stand connected to the temple. Usagi walked over there, 

" I sense an evil presence." The Miko from earlier exclaimed as she pulled at a scroll with kanji written on it. " Evil Spirit begotten!" She immediately put the anti-evil she had pulled out onto Usagi's forehead. Usagi started to look dizzy before she fell down and passed out. " Oh no! Help me get her onto a mat in the temple." Rei called out as she noticed she had made a mistake with her target.

"Rei-san, here are the bandages you wanted. " a man with blond hair stated as he opened the slide-door.

"Thanks Jed, just leave them at the door." Rei said as she turned her attention back to Usagi's sleeping form. " I'll be outside if you need me." Jed replied as he did as he was asked and closed the slide-door back. 

Luna's head snapped up at the sound of Jed's voice. _His voice sounds familiar. _

As Jed's figure disappeared Naru squealed out, " he is so kawaii!"

Usagi's once still form jumped out. " Where, who, what?"

Rei laughed a little. " That was a quick recovery."

Naru turned toward Rei. " So who was that hunk?"

Gina asked Rei, "Is that your brother?"

Rei sighed. " That was Jed, he is out new caretaker. Grandpa use to run everything around here. Since he is not able to do as much anymore. I wish I were finished with school so I could help out myself.

I am sorry about what happened out there. Are you sure nothing is broken or anything?"

Usagi shook her head as she moved her limbs. " I don't think so. I feel just fine. 

"I usually get these visions and I am always right on but this time I was way off." Rei apologized as she got up. " As an apology please take this charms." Rei handed Usagi a few charms.

Gina looked at her watch and got up too. " I have to go now I suppose to be home be by six twenty." Gina bowed and left the room.

Naru got up and bowed too. " I have to go too I have homework to finish." She left the room too leaving Usagi and Luna alone with Rei.

__

I am get strong fiery vibes off this girl. Luna nudged Usagi's arm.

"Where is my musume!" A woman demand she barged in the room.

" I don't know." Rei replied to the woman as she stepped back a little.

" She said she was coming up here to buy some charms and she hasn't come home yet." The woman shouted at Rei.

" Look I haven't seen your daughter. So please leave." Rei shouted back get angry.

The woman turned and left with out saying another word to Rei. Before the woman had finished yelling at Rei, Usagi and Luna slipped out of the room unnoticed leaving a red pen behind. Usagi walked down the street and stopped at the bus stop.

" I got a strange feeling from the girl at the temple." Luna said as they came to a stop.

" I forgot the charms Rei gave me!" Usagi wailed out in disappointment. Turning around she headed back to the temple.

Once Usagi reached the shrine she headed into the room to that she was in earlier. As soon as she opened the door she saw Rei disappear into a black wrap hole. Without thinking Usagi ran through the portal with Luna after her. As soon as she appeared she saw Jadeite disappear and a youma holding Rei and in headlock. Holding her brooch in the air Usagi shouted the words that she had said so many times before.

" Moon Prism Power… Make Up!" Swirls of lights surrounded Usagi as she transformed into Sailor Moon. Striking a pose she started a speech. " You are the one guilty of kidnapping those girls and giving the Hikawa Temple a bad name! In the name of the Moon I shall punish you!

The youma paying no attention to Sailor Moon it continued to choke Rei. A mark appeared on Rei's forehead. Callings upon her tiara Sailor Moon begin to power up to use it. "Moon Tiara Action!"

Seeing that the youma caught her tiara she yelled the first thing that came to her mind. "Moon Tiara capture the youma!" After the tiara did as it was commend to Sailor Moon went to Rei to see if she was all right. Coming behind Sailor Moon, Luna told Rei to use the pen that she had picked up at the shrine. 

"Say Mars... Power... Make Up! Make Up! And you will turn into Sailor Mars." Luna explained to the confused girl.

Holding the pen up in the air Rei shouted, "Mars power. Make up!" Red flames engulfed Rei and as they died down she turned into Sailor Mars. "Fire Soul!" She shouted aiming her attack at the youma destroying it. 

" Oh no the wrap hole is closing!" Luna shouted as she saw the hole get smaller. Suddenly a light came the hole keeping it open. " Run toward the light and quick girls!"

" Need a ride ladies." A male voiced asked as a bus pulled up to them.

" Tuxedo Kamen!" Sailor Moon shouted as hearts appeared in her eyes as they got on the bus.

Tuxedo Kamen drove the bus out of the portal. He stopped the bus and opened the door to let them off.

As Sailor Mars got off the bus, she turned around to find that Tuxedo Kamen was not there.

" You like him don't you?" Sailor Moon shouted at Mars.

" NO I just wanted to thank him for saving us." Mars said as she tried to fake it off.

" Yes you do!" Moon yelled

Luna sighed as she started to walk off.

As I said earlier I am sorry that it took so long for me to update. Anyway please review or e-mail me.

Silver Phoenix Usagi


	8. Billionaire Sanjouin Masato

Sorry for not putting this out sooner that's all I can say. Hopefully I'll be able to update at least once every month. If not then I'll update when I can. I apologize is my writing seems funny its been what three months since I last wrote or updated. Also could anyone tell me what name does Nephrite use form his first name I'm not sure but I think its Sanjouin. I do not own Sailor Moon. 

"I don't see why Huron-san made us stay detention today. It wasn't our fault Nina fell out of her chain and our feet just happened to be underneath her chain." Makoto said to Usagi as they crossed the street. " He doesn't want to believe that his perfect student was going to sleep sitting up. He just makes me so mad sometimes."

"Yea." Usagi replied to Makoto.

Makoto finished crossing the street as Usagi stopped and tied her shoe. Realizing that Usagi was not walking beside Makoto stop and turned around. Seeing a car speed toward Usagi as she got up.

"Usagi! Get out of the rode there's a car coming your way." Makoto shouted as she ran to push Usagi out of the car's way. 

Usagi looked up in time to see red followed by white and brown. Seeing the face of someone unfamiliar she passed out.

"Ugh…. My head." Makoto moaned as she sat up and rubbed her head. Look up she saw a man above her.

"Are you all right?" A masculine voiced asked with somewhat concern.

"What hit me?" Usagi asked as she sat up after blacking out. She shook her head trying to get rid of the ringing sound in her ears. " Did anyone get the number of that vehicle?"

Looking Usagi over quickly Makoto turned toward the stranger. " What the fuck is you problem? Didn't you see her standing there? I gonna sue your ass and put you in jail. No I take that back. I'm gonna pound you ass then sue and put you in jail."

"Sorry."

"Sorry you nearly killed my friend and all you have to say is sorry." Makoto shout as she stood up and came to the man's nose. People walking by stopped and started to stare at the scene that Makoto was causing

"Makoto it's all right. He said he was sorry let's go by the arcade and get some aspirin because this headache is starting to kill my head."

"But..." Makoto started.

"No but Makoto let's go." Usagi commend as she tried to endure the pain the headache was causing.

Makoto sighed in defeated and turned and looked at the small crowd that had gathered. " What are you all looking at? Don't you have things to do?" The people scattered under Makoto's glare. " Come Usa let's go." Makoto pick Usagi up and their thing and begin walking in the direction that the arcade was in.

"Want a lift?" The man said as he opened the door on the passager's side.

"Sure." Usagi answered before Makoto could say anything.

Makoto laid Usagi and the back seat of the car while she sat up front. " Don't try anything stupid now or else."

"I won't. By the way my name is Sanjouin Masato please just call me Sanjouin though." The man introduced himself. 

"Well, Sanjouin-san it's nice to meet you. My name is Usagi Tsukino and this is one of my best friends Makoto Kino." Usagi said politely as she sat up to shake the man's hand that he had extended over the seat so she can shake it. "I'm sorry about my driving I was in a hurry." Sanjouin apologized but all he got was a glare from Makoto. They drove in silence for the rest of the ride to the arcade. " As I said before I am sorry for nearly running you and your friend over Makoto. Here take this." Sanjouin reached into his pocket and pulled out two white envelopes and handed one to Makoto then one to Usagi. " See you around sometime." With a wink toward Usagi he drove off.

"He was nice and cute." Usagi said as she and Makoto walked into the Crown Arcade. " I wonder what he gave us." 

"Who knows." Makoto replied as she put hers in a nearby trash can. 

"Well, I'm gonna open mine." Sitting her things down on the floor next to the booth that they had decided to sit in Usagi opened the envelope and her eyes widen. " Makoto go get you envelope!" Usagi told her with a sparkle in her eyes.

Makoto looked at Usagi as she got finished ordering something for both of them. "Why?" Makoto questioned not really wanting to get up and go get the envelope.

"Just do it." Usagi squealed at her secret. Makoto shrugged her shoulders and got up to get the envelope. Coming back to the booth she put the envelope on the table. " Open it." With bothering to ask why she opened. Makoto's eyes widen as she read what was contented in the envelope.

__

You have been invited to the formal party on the 16 of March Friday night at eight o'clock sharp at the Diamond Back Mansion. When arriving please give the doorman you innovations.

Stopping there Makoto looked at the money that was with the innovation. Counting it made her jaw drop. Five thousand dollars! That was enough just to buy five formal dresses at a thousand a dress.

"You got the same thing too?" Makoto asked. Usagi nodded her. " Well I guess this does make up for him nearly hitting us but we'd probably get more if we go to court." Makoto suggested.

Usagi ignored Makoto's suggested and started to think about where she had heard and seen that name before. Tall, brown hair, blue eyes, red corvette... Suddenly it came to Usagi. They were nearly ran over by the local billionaire Sanjouin Masato.

"Do you realize who we were nearly hit by Mako?" Usagi asked. Makoto shook her head. " Sanjouin Masato the local billionaire." Pulling a magazine out of her backpack she flipped to a page and showed it to Makoto.

" Oh my... he looks like my old boyfriend..." Makoto looked off into space.

Looking down at her watch Usagi's eyes widen." Oh no we're gonna be late for meeting Rei." Grabbing Makoto and their things and putting some money from her pocket on the table to cover their bill, Usagi started to race out of the Crown Arcade and toward Rei's.

" What happened to you two, Usagi?" Motoki questioned as he saw Usagi and Makoto race by before they got out the door.

" Tell you later." Usagi yelled as she and Makoto ran out the door.

Zooming in and out of people's ways Usagi and Makoto collided into someone. Looking up Usagi groaned " Look you old-fashion disaster bully I don't have time for you teasing." She told Mamoru off as Makoto and she started running again.

As the dust cleared Mamoru stood there and looked at the spot where Usagi and Makoto had once been. " Well, oh yea Odango Amata...." Mamoru trailed off not really able to thing of what to say.

Makoto panted as Usagi dropped to her sides in front of Rei. " We are sorry we're late Rei but if you happened to notice me and Usagi aren't in the best of shapes after nearly being hit by a car."

"You're lying." Rei said not believing them as she got another strong vibe from somewhere in the distant. Makoto shook her head and showed her the bruise that was starting to form that she had gotten. " Let's get those clothes off you, get you to a bath and see if you need any bandages and things." Rei said as she rushed to boil some water for the bathes.

"Rei we're fine nothing a good night sleep won't cure." Usagi said as she made Rei sit down.

" Are you sure?" Rei asked with concern.

"Yea besides I'm staying at Mako's tonight so Luna and my family won't have to worry, and please don't tell Luna or my parents what happened they freak out." Usagi asked as she laid down on Rei's floor in her room. " You too Mako."

Makoto nodded her head in agreement.

"So how was your day Rei?" Usagi asked.

Rei shrugged" The usual except for this and yours?"

Usagi looked at Makoto and asked her to explain about the days events.

" You met who!" Rei squealed as Makoto told her that they had meet 'Billionaire Sanjouin Masato'.

" 'Billionaire Sanjouin Masato." Makoto said as she got star eyed. 

" I thought you and I quote 'What the fuck is you problem you jackass didn't you see her standing there fuck suing your ass and putting you in jail. I'm gonna pound you ass then sue and put you in jail,' unquote." Usagi said as she rowed over onto her back.

Rei stared at Makoto" You said that to him? Didn't you know who he was? Lucky for you Usagi stop you from beating the man to death." 

"From beating what man to death?" Luna asked as she entered the room.

" A man in a movie." Usagi said before either of the other girls could answer.

"Well senshi the only new clue we have is this a girl name Ami Mizuno. She goes to a computer cram school and she working for the Dark Kingdom…" Luna stopped talking mid-sentence as she heard snores filled the room. " Fine I know when I'm not wanted." Luna walked over to the window she had came in and jumped out. 

Giggles filled the room as the girls laughed at Luna, at her try to get to senshi busy. After a day like this, who would want to talk about monsters taking over the world?

Review and speak your mind. Just to yell or whatever at me I really don't care. 

SPU


	9. We Meet Again: New and Old Acquaintances

I know some of you guys think I was probably dead or abandoned this fiction. In this case neither of the ones mentioned has happened. Sorry for not getting this chapter out sooner to you guys. It seems that it's taking me longer to get these chapters ne minna? Well, without farther ado here's chapter seven of The Mirror Life. I do not own Sailor Moon. I never have and I never will. I can always dream though. If this chapter seems kinda weird or anything its because it's be four months since I've last written anything. Just to warn you guys there is a flashback in this chapter. It might not make sense to some of you but all will be explained in a later chapter. 

__

Thoughts

****

Telepathy

*Different place

"Someone speaking

~ Someone's dream

# Television or Radio

Usagi had a huge smile on her face as she looked at Makoto then at the clouds in the sky. They had just left Rei's temple and now where headed toward Makoto's apartment to change their clothes. They had cleaned up at Rei's and were gonna change clothes so they wouldn't look like they had got into a fight. After that they going to meet Rei at the Crown Arcade and then go to the mall and any place that sold formal dresses so they could get their dress for the Diamond Back Ball. Speaking of the Diamond Back Ball, tickets for it had been sold out for the past four months. Anyone that had extra tickets could sell them at least for two or three thousand a piece. The party was that important and popular. The richest people in all of Tokyo will be there. Plus the people that want to make a name for themselves. 

__

Something still bothers me though. Why did he give us those tickets of all people? Besides that I sensed something familiar about him. I wonder where I have felt that energy signature before?

Usagi shook her head of her thoughts. The thing to do now was get their dresses and accessories instead of waiting until the last minute to go get them. 

"Who would have thought," Usagi began, " that we would be nearly ran over by the Billionaire Sanjouin Masato and that he would be such a kawaii hottie. That he would give us two tickets to the Diamond Back Ball that has been sold out of tickets for the past four months plus give us five thousand dollars each for us to do whatever with pleased with. Who would have thought Mako."

Makoto giggled as Usagi talked. " Shall we dance?" Makoto asked as she extended her hand to Usagi as she bowed a little. Usagi giggled and took Makoto's hand and dance with her to the waltz music that was heard in their heads. Closing their eyes they imaged all the fun that they would have. Feeling themselves bump into someone they stopped dancing and opened their eyes.

"I must say you do dance the waltz beautifully but if you are trying to teach this Odango Amata then you shouldn't even try. She'll probably step on your feet or have a klutz attack and take you down with her." Mamoru said with a mean glint in his eyes as he looked toward Usagi and locked onto her small form.

"Look Chiba-san I haven't done anything thing to your green jacket fashion disaster self so I would appreciate it if you would leave me alone." Usagi said as she started walking toward the park.

__

I see why she hates this guy. All he does is pick on her for no reason. Will I'm gonna put a stop to that.

Mamoru opened his mouth to say something but Makoto beat him to it. " You better do as she asked Chiba-san because I'm not afraid to fight you if it stops you from bullying Usagi. Get my hint?" Makoto threatened before she followed after Usagi.

Mamoru shook his head at Usagi and Makoto before he began to head west in the direction of his destination.

"He shouldn't be bothering you for a while Usagi. I took care of him." Makoto explained as she caught up with Usagi. 

"Arigato Mako. You didn't have to do that though I can handle that jerk." Usagi stated. " Hey I race you back to your place." Usagi challenged as she changed the subject and pointed to the building that Makoto lived in.

"All right. On you mark. Get set. Get back here you cheater!" Makoto yelled as she chased after Usagi who was almost halfway across the park and to the apartment double doors.

Usagi and Makoto raced across the park and to the apartment double doors. Makoto got through the doors before Usagi did and ran to catch the elevator. Getting on it Makoto waved bye to Usagi as the doors closed in her face. Going to the stairs Usagi proceeded to run up them hoping that there were a lot of people on the elevator. Reaching the fifth floor she rushed down the hallway just to see Makoto get off the elevator as she got to her door. 

"You cheated." Makoto said as she opened the door to her apartment.

Usagi shook her head as she went into the kitchen straight refrigerator and poured herself and Makoto a glass of water. " As I recall I didn't take the elevator. So there for you cheated."

Makoto let out a panted laugh. " All right we both cheated and so it's a draw. How does that sound?"

"Fine by me." Usagi replied as she drunk some of her water and give Makoto the other glass.

Finishing both their glasses of water Makoto took them to the kitchen while Usagi leaned back and closed her eyes. "Hey Mako I'm gonna go take me a quick shower." Usagi called to Makoto as she opened her eyes. Getting up she went to the back of the apartment. Going into the first guest room she went to the dresser took some clothes out and entered one of the other doors in the room.

Putting her towel on the toilet Usagi stripped herself of all her clothes and got in the shower. Turning on the water she shivered as goose bumps covered as the cold water splash her skin before it warmed up. Letting the water wash over her skin she took somebody wash and put it on a bath sponge and rubbed it over her. Rinsing the suds off her body she repeated this process two more time before turning off the water getting out the shower. Grabbing the towel off the toilet she wrapped it around her body and entered the guess room again.

Hearing the main bedroom door open Usagi looked up just to see Makoto blush and exit the room. " Gomen about that Usagi I thought you were still in the shower." Makoto said through the door with a bright pink blush that filled her cheeks.

Usagi grinned and shook her head at her friend's behavior. " It's quit all right Mako. You come back in if you want I don't mind having another girl in the room while I'll change." Usagi offered as she put on her under garments.

Usagi heard swishing sounds of which she was assuming that Makoto was shaking her head. " That's, OK I would prefer to wait out here. Anyway I got some bad news. Rei called while you were taking your shower and said she wouldn't be able to make it to the arcade today. Some girl didn't show up for a student council meeting and Rei had to go and fill in for her place.

Usagi opened the door now fully dressed. " That's too bad. I really wanted her to help us pick out our dresses. Oh well I guess we can go Saturday morning. Sometimes I wish that she wasn't involved in her school social activities so much." A small pout adored her childish features at the thought of Rei not being able to go shopping with them today. " I guess we could still go though without her Mako." A grinned replaced the pout that was featured on Usagi face just seconds ago. " Well are you ready to go Mako?"

__

She amazes me sometimes. One minute she could be sad about something and the next she can be happy. It's like she has an endless supply of energy.

"Hai I ready just let me grabbed my house keys and we can go. You go on ahead and I'll meet you in the lobby after I lock up the place." Makoto replied before she disappeared down the hall into her room.

Leaving the apartment and closing the door behind her Usagi headed down the hallway toward the elevator. Pressing the up button the blonde haired bunny waited for the elevator to arrive to her floor. Getting in the elevator she press the ground floor button and lean against the reeling and waited for the elevator to stop at the bottom floor. After a few moments the elevator doors open and the sound of laughter and other happy sounds reached her ears. Stepping out of the elevator Usagi walked over to an empty stool and sat down to wait for Makoto to come downstairs.

"Ready to go Usa?" Makoto asked as she suddenly appeared next to Usagi's stool. The blonde nodded her head several times as she got off of the stool. " Where to first. The mall or that new formal gown place that just opened two weeks ago. I heard that they have the best formal dresses and tuxedos in town but they're somewhat expensive."

" I think," Usagi started as she put her index finger on her chin, " we should go to the mall first that way we have a chance to see what me want and won't have to spend a lot of money on the things we need. If we don't see anything at the mall then we can go to that shop you are talking about."

"Alright." Makoto agreed. " Do you want to take the bus or do you want to walk."

"Bus." Usagi said quickly as she pointed out the window. Grabbing the taller girl's hand Usagi raced to catch the bus. Both girls sucked in all the air they could just as sat down in a seat in the back of the bus. " Just barely made it." The rest of the bus ride to the mall was sat in silence as they looked out of the bus windows at the people enjoying there lives and sun while it was still out. Noticing that they had reached their destination they got off the bus. " So where are we off to first?"

Makoto looked around at the many stores. " How about Dillard's? Last time I was in there they had some kawaii dresses." 

" Well what are we waiting for? Let's go shopping!" Usagi exclaimed as she threw her fist into the air with a look of determination on her baby fat face. "Hehehe. Let's go Makoto." Usagi nervously laughed as she saw that half of the people that were in the mall were looking at her like she was crazy. 

Makoto followed Usagi through all the stores that they enter and looked at dresses. Going through dozens upon dozens of dresses. Her mind wasn't really on finding them dresses to wear to Billionaire Sanjouin Masato party though; it was on something else.

__

Usagi has change so much in the past three weeks since we find the senshi of Mars. She seems to be a lot more carefree now then when I first meet her and started fighting by her side.

" Don't hold back Makoto!" Usagi said as she dodged a swing from Makoto's right arm. "I want you to fight with all of your strength. Remember the Dark Kingdom youmas will not hold back because they think I won't be able to handle it." Flesh connected with flesh as Usagi hit Makoto in the stomach.

"But Usa..." Makoto tried to reason as she tried to catch her breath

"But nothing Makoto. How will I ever get stronger if you're holding back because you think I can't handle it?" Usagi started. " You're sounding and acting just like Luna when she first started training me to be Sailor Moon. You and her both think I can't handle it, you think I should back of and take what I can handle. She doesn't understand, I'm out there fighting youmas night after damn night, risking my life for the safety of all the lives of the earth and all she does is tell me quit being such a crybaby Usagi, just finish off the youma and quit acting like a baka Usagi." By this point in Usagi's statement there were unshed tears in her eyes that you could only see if you were looking her right her eyes and in her face. " I try you know. I really do but all Luna thinks I am is a crybaby and a wimp, that I can't handle anything thrown my way. She thinks that I can mess up the simplest task like chewing gum and walking. She doesn't believe in any of my abilities or me. But you know what Makoto since being a crybaby and being clumsy are the only things I'm good at then I'll use them to my advantage to beat the enemy." Usagi grabbed her school uniform and briefcase and left the gym not evening bothering to change back into her uniform and out of her blue sports bra and spandex shorts.

"What Usagi!" Makoto cried out as she chased after the blonde down the hall. Usagi ignored the brunette's calls and walked faster. Catching up to Usagi Makoto grabbed her arm and turned her around so that they were face to face. " You wanna know why I held back? I held back because I didn't want to hurt you. I also wind up hurting the friends that I do get and… and they as seem to stop being my friends because they think I'll beat them up or something." Makoto to had tears in her eyes as she thought back to the earlier memories about losing friends.

"Well that not going to happen to us now is it Mako? I'll stick by your side no matter what happens. That's because I am you best friend and best friends stick together though the thick and thin and I promise that I won't leave you side if I can help it." Usagi lectured and promised as wiped away the tears that flow down Makoto's cheeks. Usagi smiled at Makoto. " How 'bout we get cleaned up and then go for some ice cream while boyfriend shopping?"

Makoto nodded her head as she followed Usagi down the opposite hall toward the girls' locker room.

"Makoto are you there? Moon calling Jupiter, come in Jupiter. Calling the mighty Jupiter." Usagi waved her arms in front of the green-eyed brunette.

"Huh?" Makoto shook her head as she put her fond memories to the back of her head. " What is it Usa-chan?"

"I said since the mall doesn't have any dresses we like how 'bout to that place you mention." Usagi said as she eat an ice cream cone that had gotten when they had stopped by a food court.

"Sure." Makoto agreed as she put her heads behind her as she walked. Makoto watched as Usagi stuffed the rest of her ice cone into her month and swallow it.

"That was delicious." Usagi complimented as she licked her chocolate chip covered right-hand fingers. Not paying attention to were she was walking she ran into someone and fell on her butt. 

" Sorry about that. I was reading my book and wasn't paying attention on watching where I walked." A quiet schoolgirl's voice apologized as she stuck out her right hand to help Usagi up. Usagi took the girl's hand with her left hand.

"That's ok. I wasn't paying much attention either" Usagi replied as she dusted off the back of her skirt. Looking around she noticed that the girl that she had run into had disappeared. " Will that was rude of her." 

Makoto laughed as Usagi as they exited the mall. " What's so funny?" Usagi demanded as she looked at the laughing Makoto.

"You have a huge spot of ice cream on your nose." Makoto laughed out.

"Oh." With that said Usagi licked it off of her nose. "So where's this place you were taking about at Mako because the sun is starting to set and if I know my dad as will as I do he should be calling you house in one hour."

Makoto eyes widen in surprise. " It's that late already? I missed my soaps. Good thing I set my VCR to record them in case we weren't home. Anyway that shop is just across the street Usagi." Makoto pointed to a place that said L-Town on the front in neon blue letters.

Making their way across the street they enter the store and were greeted by a friendly teenager. " Hello. Welcome to L-Town. The place that has all the latest fashions of all towns places. My name is Brittany. If possible can I be of some of assistant to you two girls?"

Both Makoto and Usagi shook their heads as they headed off toward the dress section. "Wow this dress is pretty! So is this one." Usagi squealed out as she saw pink and green dresses.

Makoto and Usagi squealed over several dresses as they tired them on. "How about this one Usa?" Makoto asked as she came out of the women's dressing room in an orange dress and walked up front to where the three-way full body mirror was.

"It looks pretty Makoto, but orange really isn't your color. How about me though?" Usagi judged, as she appeared next to Makoto in a pastel green dress that laced up in the back and in the front there was a low neckline that show a little cleverage. Slits adorned both sides.

"Hmm… no. You want a dress that brings out your inner childish-beauty." Makoto answered as she watched Usagi twirl around so that she could see what she looked like.

"I have to agree with Kino-san, Tsukino-san. You want something that will bring out that childish-beauty that you possess." Sanjouin Masato expressed his opinion as he appeared behind Makoto and Usagi.

"Sanjouin-san!" Makoto gasped out as she was taken by surprise by Sanjouin's appearance.

" Please just call us Makoto and Usagi." Usagi said as she spoke up after she got over her shock.

"Will then call me Sanjouin." The male brunette stated, as he looked both girls over. " Never of those colors seem to fit you." Picking a nearby baby-blue dress he gave it to Usagi. " Try this on and Makoto you try the dress she has on."

Nodding their head like obediently little children they did as they were told. Making their way back to the dressing room Usagi turned to Makoto. "I think you might want to get a bigger size in this dress. Just so you know won't pop out when you're dancing." Usagi said before she busted into a fit of giggles along with Makoto.

"Yea maybe I should." Stopping at the rack they were at earlier Makoto grabbed the size dress she needed and her and Usagi enter the dressing room.

"You know," a blonde hair man started to say as he appeared next to Sanjouin, " you shouldn't be playing with these human girl's hearts. Nephrite." The last part was whispered in Sanjouin's ear.

"Will Jaedite at least I have an interesting hobby." 'Nephrite replied back.

" What the hell are you talking about? Tetis is a fucking stalker." Jaedite exclaimed.

"Anyway, I'm just looking after these girls because I sense a lot of energy from them and thought you could use it to get back in favor with Queen Beryl." Nephrite said as he blew after Jaedite's comment about Tetis.

Jaedite gave Nephrite a look. " Yea right."

"What do you think Sanjouin?" Usagi asked as she and Makoto reappeared. " Oh sorry, was I interrupting anything. If we were we'll go."

"Oh my god!" Makoto whispered in a squeal in Usagi's ear. "Do you know who he is?" Usagi shook her head. "That's Sanjouin's cousin, Ranjouin, the most richest, handsome, tied with Sanjouin of course, and single man in all of Japan. As a matter of fact they're both single." 

Usagi's eyes lit up as an idea popped into her head. " I have an idea. Wouldn't it be cool if we dated the most richest and kawaii guys in Japan?" Makoto nodded her head as the same light in Usagi's eyes appeared in hers. 

" Does it matter who you get?" Makoto asked as she had her eyes on Ranjouin. 

"No not really but I would prefer to have Sanjouin." Usagi grinned. "Umm… Makoto I think we should stop whispering because I think that they think we are crazy."

Both girls laughed nervously as they put their hands behind their heads. Getting a quick glance at Usagi's eyes widen in panic. "Oh no Makoto we got twenty minutes to get to your house before my dad calls to check up on me and we can't take the bus 'cause it takes thirty minutes to get to your place." Usagi shouted as she raced to the dressing room taking off the dress that she had on as she ran.

Sanjouin looked at Ranjouin as Ranjouin back away with his hands held in the air in defense. " No way man. I know what you are thinking. What are you trying to do get me eaten alive? I know you saw how that brunette looked at me."

Sanjouin laughed at Ranjouin. " Don't tell me that the Shitennou Jaedite is afraid of a human teenager." He teased.

"Man I'm telling you." Ranjouin said as he shook his head. 

"Don't forget you owe me for helping you gather energy by throwing this ball and…" Nephrite brought up.

"Ok, ok." Ranjouin said as he gave in to defeat.

" I say you call him and tell him what happen?" Makoto suggested as they came out of the dressing room.

" Are you crazy Mako?" Usagi shirk replied came. " My dad would ground me until I was twenty-four."

"You're right your dad is over protective. So I guess we run all the way back to my place." Makoto said as she flipped her hair out from her shirt.

"You girls need a ride to somewhere? If I'm more then willing to give it to." Sanjouin asked after he sent an unnoticed glare by the girls to Ranjouin.

Ranjouin glared right back at his 'cousin'. "Yea we would love to give you pretty girls a ride."

"Doomo arigatoo. Your guys are a lifesaver. And I literally mean it." Usagi thanked as she gave both Ranjouin and Sanjouin hugs.

The guys lead Usagi and Makoto outside to a black corvettable. (SP?) " How 'bout you ride in front with me and Makoto in the back with my cousin?" Sanjouin suggest as he saw Ranjouin trying not to show his dislike toward Makoto. 

__

That bastard, he suggested that on purpose.

"Sure." Was the quick reply out of Makoto as got in the back seat and patted the seat next to her for Ranjouin to sit. Ranjouin glared at the brunette man before he got in the car with Makoto.

"Shall we milady?" Sanjouin asked politely as he open the car door for Usagi. Usagi giggled and got in the car and put on her seat belt. " Where to?" Sanjouin questioned as he started up the car. Usagi give him direction to Makoto's apartment. The ride to Makoto's place was silent except for Makoto's dreamy sighs and giggles. Sanjouin pulled up to Makoto's apartment parking lot. And turned to Usagi. " I'll see you at the ball right?" Usagi nodded her head as she got out of the car and let Makoto out. 

She and Makoto began heading to the apartment's glass double doors when Usagi turned around and waved bye. " Thanks for the ride."

"Hey Usa!" Sanjouin called out just as Usagi was about to go inside.

"Go ahead Makoto I'll catch up to you." Makoto said a quick ok and went inside. " Yea what is it Sanjouin?" Usagi asked as she walked back to Sanjouin's car. 

"Could I get your number so I can keep in touch with you and maybe get together sometime later." Sanjouin asked.

"Oh brother." Ranjouin whispered as he ran his hand threw his blonde hair.

"Sure." Taking some paper out of her purse she wrote her name number, address, and e-mail on it. " Here you go." Usagi give the paper to him and just as she turned to leave he pulled her to her and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"That's how you can repay me." He answered before he got off the hood and got back into the car. Driving off her waved bye to Usagi.

"You're going to hell you know that Nephrite, and you're gonna burn." Jaedite said as he let the wind blow through his hair.

There finished. There's chapter eight for you. Nine pages hope you enjoyed it all. For all of you fans that wanted to a little romance between Usa and Nephhy then you got it. As for Makoto I don't know if I'll hook her up with Jaedite. He just might be her certain crush or something. Anyway please review and tell me if you liked it. You can e-mail me too at SilverPhoenixUsagi@hotmail.com. I'm lonely now and days cuz I have no one to talk to.

Silver Phoenix Usagi.


	10. My Friend of the Ice Ami

This is chapter eight. Hope its long enough for you since I took almost a month and a half to get this out. I probably won't put out another chapter for a while so enjoy this one until I do update again. Kage-Shadow-of-Darkness and Serenity-Diamond I was thinking about doing a Jaedite and Makoto couple when I wrote the last chapter and I think I will.

__

Thoughts

****

Telepathy

*Different place

"Someone speaking

~ Someone's dream

# Television or Radio

"You're kidding me right? Say you are! You better be kidding me!" Rei screech into the phone making Makoto and Usagi pull it away from the ears. They had called Rei as soon as they both got in and were telling her what had happened to them since she couldn't make it.

"We're not kidding Rei. Why would we have to kid about something like this? Besides by the way you are acting I would say that you are jealous of us." Usagi giggled the last part as she laid out on Makoto couch with a cordless phone in her hand.

"I am not jealous Usagi! You don't know what you're talking about. I just can't believe that you and Makoto are going to that ball with the hottest and must kawaii guys of all Tokyo. " Rei defended herself.

Makoto shook her head and winked at Usagi. " I say you are jealous Rei. I mean it was like one to a million chances for Usagi to meet Sanjouin but she met him and I just happened to met his just as attractive cousin." Makoto hung upside down of the love seat twirl the phone cord around her finger.

Usagi looked back at Makoto and giggled. " The ugly green jealousy monster seems to have shown its ugly head. Don't you agree Mako?" Usagi teased Rei over the phone.

"Hai I think so. But don't feel bad Rei you aren't the only one that was jealous. I was jealous that Sanjouin was attracted to Usa and not me. So I guess I really can't say anything. But now I have no reason to be jealous because I got Ran-kun." Makoto said as the dreamy look overcame her face and her eyes glossed over.

"You were jealous?" Rei asked.

"Ran-kun? You've only known him for two hours and you're already giving him a nickname." Usagi looked at Makoto with one eyebrow lifted.

Makoto stuck her tongue out at Usagi. " Oh shut up! Just because you've know Sanjouin-san longer then I've known Ran-kun doesn't mean anything. Besides I heard you mumble a little something earlier when you were walking in."

Usagi's face turned bright red as she tried to explain herself. 

Rei laughed and inwardly sighed. At least her friends had fun, but she couldn't help feel that she was being left out. She had no guy to talk about with them. Hopefully she would find that special guy to talk about too. " Sounds like a cat got your tongue Usagi. Care to explain. Or better yet what did you call him. Was it one of those names that involved his name or was it one of those names?"

Usagi blew at raspberry at Makoto and one at Rei through the phone. " I thought you were on my side here Makoto. But if not then take this." She threw pillow a couch pillow that she had been laying on earlier and it hit Makoto on her head with it.

"Hey Rei I'll," Makoto picked up the pillow that Usagi had hit her with and threw it back at her. "Talk to you later I have a little score to settle with the rabbit here." Makoto hung up her phone and chased after Usagi with a pillow.

"I gotta go too Rei so I can beat Makoto and prove that I am queen of the pillow fights." Usagi shouted as she ran away from Makoto.

"Ok Usagi, tell Makoto I hope she wins." Rei joked. 

"Hey I thought you were on my side! Traitor." Usagi squealed before she hung up the phone and threw it on the couch.

"Hiya!" Makoto cried out as she swung her pillow at Usagi. 

Hearing Makoto's cry Usagi duck just as the pillow flew by where her head use to be at. " Miss me!" She exclaimed as she stuck out her tongue.

" Think again." A pillow out of nowhere hit Usagi sending her falling on her butt. 

Getting up rubbing her butt Usagi sent a dirty look toward Makoto as she laughed at her. " That was a dirty shot Mako!"

" All fair in a game of pillow fight." Makoto stated as she tossed a pillow at Usagi and raced down the hallway to her room. Catching the pillow that Makoto had thrown Usagi chased after her down the hall. 

For almost two hours straight nothing but the giggles, laughs and shouts were heard from the fourth floor room S-4.

"You're going to hell you know that Nephrite, and you're gonna burn." Ranjouin repeated for the tenth time as he ran a hand through his hair before he let the wind blow through it, messing it up again.

Sanjouin shot Ranjouin an annoyed look as they stooped at a red light. " If you say that one more time I swear I'll throw you out of this car and won't help you for the rest of your mission or any after this.

Ranjouin just gave a little chuckle at his fellow friend's threat as he started to drive again. He knew he would do it but he wouldn't with the blackmail material he had. " I wouldn't do that if I were you. What would umm what's her name, Usagi think about you trying to peek in the dressing rooms while she was dressing?"

" What are you talking about?" Sanjouin questioned playing it cool. Usagi was one of the first ningen girls that he had met that wasn't interested in his money or looks. She was a real looker. Plus she was the only one that made him feel funny in the inside.

"Remember how I told you I was going to take over the formal stores that were the most popular and had lost of customers so I could gather energy. Well, that just happened to be one of those stores and I just happen to be having the youmas take pictures of all the people who bought clothes so in case they don't go to the ball their formal wear will still drain their energy. And will…" The biggest grin you could image appeared on his boyish face as Ranjouin made a few pictures that he had secretly taken earlier appear in his hand. " These just happened to be the pictures I was talking about."

With the screech of the wheels, and an 'oh shit' Sanjouin looked at Ranjouin's pictures with disbelief. How could he have forgotten about those? Sanjouin looked at the pictures again. 

__

She's got a pair of nice legs. I just might have to keep those.

"What the hell are you trying to do get me killed!" Ranjouin exclaimed as he removed his hands from the dashboard and the pictures came out of his hand. " Those are mine!" Ranjouin exclaimed as he tired to get the pictures back.

"We wouldn't want Queen Beryl-sama to think you were just taking pictures of all the women customers would we Jaedite?" Sanjouin laughed

Ranjouin just gave him an evil look before he rolled his eyes. 

__

Those were the best looking pictures that had came in all day too. Well, besides Makoto's.

Ranjouin shivered at the thought of the Amazon Brunette that clung to him for the entire that they were with her and Usagi. " You know what I going to teleport back the mansion you can drive by yourself." Ranjouin then change out of his tan slacks and red long sleeve into a gray uniform with red stemming on the jacket. 

As Jaedite disappeared Sanjouin laughed as he drove off.

" Nephrite you're going to hell, and you're gonna burn if I got to take you there myself!" Jaedite shouted as he looked at his walls in horror and disgust. All over the walls were giant pictures of him and Makoto.

"I'm so tired." Usagi yawn out as she waked into the classroom and sat down next to Naru.

"What's wrong with you Usagi-chan you're never tired when you come to school. But my guess is that it might have something to do with a guy."

Usagi laughed as Umino enter the room. " How did you guess?"

"You had that I'm tired look but there was I'm thinking of a kawaii guy look there too. So spill who is he?" Naru questioned

"You won't believe it Naru!" Usagi squealed to her friend.

"Have you guys heard the news?" Umino asked as he appeared between Usagi and Naru.

"Umino!" They both called as they hit him in his head.

Umino rubbed the back of his head and looked toward Usagi. " What was that for my goddess?" 

Usagi groaned it was like this almost every single day she came to school.

"What new news Umino?" Naru asked her curiosity getting the better of her.

"There's this new girl and she's supposed to be super smart. Rumor has it that her scores of the test reveal that she is a girl named "Mizuno Ami" and gets top scores for all students in the country. It's also been said that she has at the Crystal Seminar Cram School in Kyoto.

"Really is smart but I wonder why she came to our school. Maybe it's because she was to smart for them. Usagi laughed as they walked out into the hallway.

"Yea maybe she's a Crystal Seminar Cram School flunky." Naru added to Usagi's comment.

"Look there she is." Umino pointed out to a girl with short blue and wore the same grade uniform they did. 

"I think she's looking our. So what do you think of the weather today guys?" Usagi quickly changed the topic as she notices Ami is looking at them.

"It feels so good to get out that place. Hmm I got another hour or so before I have to go home, I guess I could stop by the arcade, see what Motoki is doing." Usagi stretched her arms behind her head.

__

"Isn't that Amy?" Usagi asked herself saw Ami up ahead. Starting to walk toward her, Usagi watches as Luna jumps out of the bushes onto the unsuspecting girl's shoulders. 

"Well aren't you a pretty kitty." Ami cooed as she scratched Luna under her chin. 

"Luna, here Luna!" Usagi called as Ami said that she thought she was an angel with her landing on her shoulder like that.

" Sorry if Luna here bothered you she can be a pest at times I should know. By the way I'm Tsukino Usagi. I saw you this morning at school." She introduced herself.

"I know I heard you and those other two people talking about me." Ami replied sadly as she began to walk away.

Usagi nervously laughed as she rubbed the back of her head. " Sorry 'bout that Unimo seems to always bring out the bad side of me. As an apology how about I treat you to a Sailor V game at the Crown Arcade."

"A game? I never played one before. So I guess so. By the way my name is Mizuno Ami."

"All right then Ami lets go play so Sailor V!" Usagi squealed as she grabbed Ami's arm and dragged her down the street toward the arcade.

Upon entering Usagi rushed to the Sailor V game that she always played. After playing for about ten minutes Usagi let out a wail. "What no fair that wasn't a second ago! Oh well, I beat my old record. Here Ami you give it a try." Usagi put a quarter in the slot and let the blue haired genus play. "Wait you're already on level ten, are you sure you haven't play a Sailor V or any other game before."

"Umhu." Ami answered not breaking her attention away from the screen. Getting a quick glimpse at her watch Ami jumped up. " Oh no I going to be late for my cram school." Just as she dashed out the arcade in big bright red letters it said that Ami had reached the high score possible.

"She was good Usagi who was she, a friend of yours?" Motoki asked as he came up behind her.

"Yea." Usagi answered disappointed that Ami had beaten her record.

Motoki brought out a black disk. "Well, anyway your friend left her floppy disk here." 

"I give it to her since it's on the way to where I'm going." Usagi promised as she took the disk from his hand and headed out the door.

"Usagi I think that girl…"Luna started but was cut off.

"Is from the Dark Kingdom. If you don't quit saying that I will make you think I am from the Dark Kingdom after I get finish with you." Usagi said as she walked up to Ami's cram school.

"Are we talking to cats now Odango Atama? And did you finally decide to actually do some studying. That test you threw on my had that one day was horrible." Mamoru asked as he suddenly appeared.

Usagi sticks her tongue out at Mamoru. "Hey I not that stupid you know."

"Well then why were you talking to your cat." He questioned as he rises an eyebrow from behind his sunglasses. 

"You stupid for coming up with such a silly idea. You and I both know that cats can't talk. I gotta go!" Usagi quickly said as she and Luna race off at top speed. 

Turning a corner, they stop to catch their breath. " That was a close call." Luna commented " I think we should examine the disk back at school."

Not really caring Usagi and Luna head back to the junior high. 

"I can't operate this kind of computer." Usagi protested as she crossed her arms over her chest. 

"Watch and learn then." Luna said as she turned on the computer and put the desk in. "Cover your ears Usagi this is a brainwashing program to get people energy. We've got to go to Ami's school and stop her." Luna ordered as she took the desk out of the computer and turned it off.

"How do I get in Luna. Oh I know!" Usagi asked as they return to the school. "Disguise Power Make-Up turn me into a school nurse!" Turning herself into a nurse using the pen Usagi rushed into the building with Luna following her. She storms into the room where Ami is. 

"Excuse me but can I help you?" Ami asks as she gets up from the teacher's desk.

" We know what you up to Ami and so don't try to deny that you are from the Dark Kingdom. Everyone to get away from the computers."

Ami looked at the nurse as if she was crazy. "You shouldn't interfere in their studying.

"You nothing but a youma form the Dark Kingdom and I take care of all the youma that try to drain innocent people's energy. Moon Prism Power Make Up!" Usagi transforms catching Ami off-guard. 

Suddenly the teacher appears behind Ami and grabs her. " I thought I could trust you to make sure the classed behaved Ami because you are the best student in this class. I guess I can't trust you." 

As the teacher shows her true colors, Sailor Moon turns toward Luna "I knew Ami wasn't the youma. 

"Question One, the genius Newton's question. Why did the apple fall from the tree? " The youma asked as she threw Amy away from her.

Sailor Moon looked her. " Don't ask me, ask the apple."

As punishment for failing the question, the youma fires test papers at Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon dodges madly and gets the answer wrong until Luna helps her by giving her the answer. "The answer is Earth's gravity!" 

"Question Two," the youma began, " explain what gravity is in under fifty words."

Sailor Moon eyes bulged out of her head. " That's impossible unless you're super smart and I not so asked somebody else.

Sending the zombie-students after Sailor Moon the youma turned her attention back to Ami. "Give me your energy!" She ordered pressing Ami's forehead to the computer. She that the computer wasn't taking Ami's energy she yelled at her. "Where is your disk!"

Ami retorts that "Studying is something done with one's mind, not with something like a machine or a disk." Ami retorts as she lifts her head from the screen. 

Suddenly a mark appears on Ami's forehead. Upon seeing the mark, Luna realizes that Ami is actually one of the missing senshi. Luna conjuring up a pen for Ami and slides it towards her and Ami grabs it. " Say Mercury Power Make-Up."

"You can talk?" Ami asks as she stared at Luna in disbelief.

"Just do what I said." Luna barked.

Doing as she was told Ami called out the phase. "MERCURY POWER, MAKE UP!" As soon as those words left her mouth she transform into Sailor Mercury. 

Sailor Moon cornered by the students watches as Ami transforms.

__

All right Ami is a Sailor Senshi! 

Luna jumps onto a nearby computer. "Use your Shabon Spray"

"Shabon Spray!" Mercury called out. A misted covered the area, blinding the youma. 

Noticing that the students are fall unconscious Sailor Moon comes out the corner she was in. " In the name of justice I shall punish you! Moon Tiara Action!" The tiara the youma and finishes her off. Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury look at each other and begin to grin. " I can't believe you're a senshi like me!"

"I know!" Mercury squealed as she jumped up and down with Moon

"And Luna here thought you worked for the Dark Kingdom." Usagi stated as she and Ami detransformed before the students woke up.

"Sorry about that I just got a very strong vibe off of you." Luna apologized as she jumped onto Ami's shoulder and they left the building.

"It's ok if I were you I would have thought the same thing." Ami agreed as she petted Luna on her back.

__

That it for chapter eight not much action but I needed to bring in Ami and do another chapter before I could move on to the next section of chapters. Since there wasn't excitement in this chapter I'll make up by making the next chapter dedicated to Makoto, Jaedite and Nephrite and Usagi. How does that said to you guys? Mentioning couples who do you think I should hook the other three senshi up with? Let me know by e-mailing me at SilverPhoenixUsagi@hotmail.com or just leave your suggestion in your review.

SilverPhoenixUsagi


	11. Night at the Airport

Hello minna-chan! It's been a long nine months, ne? I meant to update way sooner it's just I got caught up with schoolwork and then I got writer's block. I somewhat still have it but I'll try to write this anyway because I feel bad about the fact that you guys waited so long just see me update again. Before I start this chapter I wanted to let you people know that Jaedite thinks there are three senshi instead of four. When Jupiter isn't there Mars is and vice verse. I hope that explains everything before I confuse someone. As for the Jaedite/Makoto romance gomen Kage-Shadow-of-Darkness and Serenity-Diamond but that's there won't be any in this chapter but to make up for it there well be tons of it in a later chapter that I plan to write.

I don't not own Sailor Moon or any characters assorted with them. Anyway without any more delay here's chapter 9.

__

Thoughts

****

Telepathy

*Different place

&Flashback/ End of Flashback

"Someone speaking

~* Someone's dream

# Television or Radio

Usagi, Ami and Rei sat on the overnight makeshift beds the floor of Rei's room. They were throwing a slumber party so that they could discuss Usagi's upcoming date with Sanjouin. Makoto couldn't be there for some unknown reason. Rei and Usagi assumed that she was out trying to stalk Ranjouin she swore that she saw him while they were walking around town earlier.

"So where do you think he'll take you Usagi-chan?" Ami seemed very curious about Sanjouin. She hadn't had the chance to meet the oh so infamous 'San-chan' as Usagi called him. That's whom she seemed to talk about if boys were bought up while they were together. She would start saying that she captured herself a superman and not some ordinary man.

Usagi tilted her head to the side as Rei began to brush it. " I really don't know but he seemed to drop hints that he wanted to go to the Tokyo Tower Cafe."

"What!" Rei exclaimed as she jerked Usagi's hair back so that she was looking in the blonde's upside down face.

Usagi grabbed Rei's hand trying to free her gold locks from the miko's hand. " Owe! Rei let go of my hair you're hurting my head!" She protested at the brutal treatment of her hair and head.

Rei released Usagi's hair that she had captured inside her fist. "Gomen Usagi but I thought you said Sanjouin-san was taking you to TTC."

"I did." She simply stated before she spotted a Sailor V manga lying near her. Picking it up she began reading the contents within and started laughing.

Rei and Ami gaped at her. "You can't be serious, I heard that getting a reservation was close to none if you didn't book them at least a whole month and a half in advance, plus you and Sanjouin-san have only been seeing each other for only about three or four weeks." Ami clarified. " You two can't seriously be that far along in your relationship."

"She's right besides only the really serious couples go there, and I seriously doubt that he's gonna pop the question either. I think there's something-fishy going on with him. He's like a dream come true, a knight in shining arm, something that's too good to be true if you know what I am trying to say. It's like he is straight out of one of the fairy tales that we were told when we were. He's like a dream come true prince. You know what they say too. That if something is too good to be true then it usually is too good to be true. Maybe you should find out for sure if Sanjouin-san is going to take you there before you assume that he is and get yourself all worked up about. You more than likely are gonna be disappointed if he doesn't take you there for your date." Rei agreed with Ami, why would Sanjouin take Usagi to such an expensive place for a date. She knew that first dates were always supposed to be somewhere special and romantic but this was the Tokyo Tower Café they were talking about. People went there for either there anniversary, graduation, to pop the question, or a marriage reception. She knew for sure that Usagi qualified for none the above. So why were they going if they were going?

Usagi glare at the other two girls. " Have you two forgotten that San-chan is rich? They probably considered that he was a very important person and that they wanted his business because he is a super rich man. Shesh I thought you guys would remember that one fact since I have mention it numerous times to you." Usagi laughed as she continued to read the manga not even looking up as she spoke. " But I'll take you guys advice and try to see where he is taking me for our date. Would that make you two feel better?"

"Hai it would." They both chorused.

"You know you're gonna have to give us girls details on how it went when you get back right, Odango Atama?"

"Hai Pryo of course I'll you in on what went on during the date. Besides I think we're supposed to be double dating with his cousin Ranjouin and Makoto too, so I won't be totally alone is something happens to go down. Who would dare pick a fight with Makoto? If she gets real serious then her looks would scary San-chan out of doing anything stupid." She pointed out to them. She placed the manga on the ground and rolled onto her stomach. Kicking her feet into the air she thought for a moment before she opened her mouth.

"If they happen to be youma and Makoto and I can't take care of them then we'll give you a call on the communicator, but there is no way that is gonna happen." Usagi stated as she popped her strawberry bubble gum not realizing how close to the truth she was. Who would even think that Sanjouin or his cousin Ranjouin were youma from the Dark Kingdom besides Rei and Luna? Their family's name has been known throughout Tokyo, Japan for seventy-five years because of all the hard work their grandfather had done. Besides if they were starting to have suspicions or they find out that the two of so super sexy cousins were from the Dark Kingdom right now that would ruin my whole plot. 

Spitting out her gum she grabbed a bag of sour cream and onion chips Usagi stood up. " I'm gonna go sit outside to think for a few minutes ok."

"Aren't you afraid that the ghost will get you Usagi?" Rei poked fun at Usagi. She knew that the blond was scared of ghosts.

"No, not the ones that live here." Was the simple answer that Usagi give Rei before she left the room.

Walking around the temple for a few minutes Usagi sat down where she had a perfect view of the stars and moon. She closed her eyes and let the spring breeze blow through her still let down hair.

__

It would be really great if Sanjouin was here with me to enjoy this or we somewhere romantic. It also be cool if he was Tuxedo Kamen too him or Motoki.

A grin crossed Usagi's face as she thought about Sanjouin and Motoki being Tuxedo Kamen.

Usagi opened her eyes just as an image of Jadeite appeared in the sky. "Listen Sailor Senshi! It's time to settle this. At 1 AM tomorrow night, come to the F runway of Haneda airport. If you don't come, I'll..." An illusion of Tokyo burning could be seen in the sky. "That was an illusion. But if you don't come, I'll make that illusion come true. Tokyo will be a sea of fire if you don't show up." Jadeite's image disappeared from the sky as Usagi rushed to tell the others what she saw. " Did…you guys just see that?" She asked as she burst into the room where Rei and Ami were. 

Ami nodded her head. " Hai we saw it the thing is, is he bluffing or telling the truth." Rei said as she opened the door that lead to the fire room.

" I don't think he was bluffing. He same to serious about it and when people seem serious about something they normally aren't bluffing." Usagi explain.

"It's agreed then we go tomorrow night at 1 AM to the F runway of Haneda airport."

"It could be a trap though." Ami stated. " He could be doing it just to lure us into some kind of trap to get rid of us or find out our identities."

" Either way it goes he has the advantaged." Rei looked into the fire.

" Besides if we don't go we will be responsible for all the lives that would be lost."

" Did you guys see what happened last night?"

"You mean that big illusion thing in the sky. Yea I saw it"

" Do you think it was real?"

"I don't know but I think we should go to see if it is."

Usagi put her head on her desk her, Rei and Ami had stayed up late discussing if it were a trap how they could get themselves out of it.

" So Usagi what do you think about the man that appeared in the sky last night?" Naru asked as she sat down at her desk. " Do you think we should go and check it out?"

" AI think it's a joke. Someone just projected a large image into the sky." Usagi answered after she let out a large yawn.

"I think it was the aliens. They're trying to take over Tokyo I tell you." Unimo said as he pop out of no where next to Usagi.

" Unimo you've been watching too many trashy science fiction movies. They are starting to rot your brain." Naru sighed at the school nerd.

" So do you guys think we should go?" Usagi, Naru, and Unimo heard someone in the back of the class ask.

" No one is going anywhere tonight. The city has given a curfew of ten o'clock to everyone under the age of twenty-one and a curfew of eleven thirty to those over twenty-one." Haruna stated as she entered the classroom.

"Yeah! Besides if you have time to be playing at night, you should study at home." Usagi exclaimed.

Haruna looked at Usagi before she rushed over to where the girl's desk was placed. "Are you alright Usagi?" She placed her hand to Usagi's forehead to see if the girl had s fever.

"Hai I'm fine Haruna-san why?" Usagi asked with a puzzled look on her face.

" Usagi I think you should go home for the rest of the day I think you are sick. Don't worry about it being counted against you I will excuse it." Haruna ordered Usagi. Usagi never ever thought that it was a good thing to study so there had to be something wrong with her. Usagi shrugged her shoulders but did as she was told to do. 

"So she told me to go home because I was sick. How wrong is that? Can't a girl make a simple statement every once and a while?" Usagi asked as she took a bit of her ice sundae. She had decided to stop at the arcade for a few rounds of games, get something to eat and to talk to Motoki.

Motoki laughed at the blond girl before him. She could be quiet amusing at times and this was one of those times. " Actually I don't think Haruna-san was wrong at all. You rarely think it is wise to stay home and study. You are always in here blowing your money away in my game machines." He shouldn't have did that because Usagi's eyes started to get watery. " Don't take it the wrong way Usagi we just happened to like the normal Usagi. Here you go have another sundae." Motoki switched out the empty ice cream dish with a full one.

Happily content she ate her sundae and left leaving the money for her first sundae on the counter where Motoki could see it. Usagi headed around the corner and out if the window sight of the Crown Arcade when she jumped for joy. As she landed she realize she had lost her shoe.

" Why must you always harass me every time when we meet?" Question on oh so familiar male voice from behind her. " Ne Odango Atama am I some kind of target you use for target practice?"

Usagi snatched her shoe the man. " Oh stuff it Mamoru. I'm in a happy mood and not even a jackass like you can ruin it."

" Oh I'm hurt Odango Atama." Mamoru placed both his hands over his heart and forged a look of hurt. " You called me a jackass."

" Whatever Jackass." Usagi replied as she put her shoe on and walked away from the scene of her crime.

"Well it's one o'clock where is he?" Asked an inpatient Rei as she clutched her henshin wand in her hand.

A train then pulled up infront of the three senshi. The train cart door opened as if telling them to get on. Getting on the door closed and the train jerked forward which caused the three girls to fall onto each other.

" I'm scared Ami what if this train is hunted?" Usagi asked she held onto Ami's arm as if it was the only thing protecting her from the ghosts that had yet to make their presence known.

Rei smirked at her blond friend's antics. "I thought you said you weren't scared of ghosts?"

Usagi sent a glare at Rei. " I said that I wasn't scared of the ones at you temple baka."

" A ghost is a ghost Usagi and they are gonna get…you." Rei then grabbed Usagi's sides as they went into a tunnel and it got dark. Usagi let out a scream swung her hand at the thing that was attacking her. Her hand connected with something. " What the hell was that for Odango Atama?"

" I thought you were a ghost and that what you get for scaring me." Usagi explained her retaliation.

Rei rolled her eyes as she rubbed her head. " Whatever."

" Well you two stop it we are here to stop Jadeite and with you two acting like this he will definitely be able to defeat us because we are not acting like a team."

" I eye captain Ami." Rei and Usagi saluted the blue haired girl.

The train came to a halt and the doors opened. Several policemen stood outside of the train. Something is wrong here, it just doesn't feel right." Rei stated going with what her instincts told her. She was right too because as soon as they got off the train the policemen tired to attack her and the girls.

" Mars Power Make-up!" Bright lights and rings of fire surround Rei as she transformed. The lights and the heat from the rings of fire made the men back away from Rei.

Following Rei's example Ami stepped out of the train and transformed. Usagi still inside of the train transformed too. Bright lights, ribbons and mist filled the area as Ami and Usagi transformed. When everything cleared Sailormoon and Sailormercury stood in their places.

"They're made of sand Mars." Mercury shouted as her visor appeared over her eyes and she fought off the zombie like men.

" Stand back you don't wanna get burned! Fire Soul!" A blast of fire engulfed the sandmen as Mars leapt out of the way. "Let's go I get the feeling that Jadeite isn't going to be in here." Sailormars then proceeded to lead the three senshi to the outside of the airport.

"I will finally be rid of you pesky Senshi once and for all." Jaedite said as he appeared on top of one the airplanes.

__

Now that I know two of the three senshi's real identities I should be able to destroy them with easy.

"You have been saying that for, what is it now, eight or nine weeks. And each time we always kicked you butt and you youmas' butt too. When are you going to get serious?" Moon stated as she crossed her arms of her chest.

Mars nodded her head in agreement." And every time one of us is close enough to make an attack on you, you runaway back to the Dark Kingdom and your Queen."

"You three have foiled my plans for the last time, and you shall pay dearly for it."

"Whatever you say Jaedite." Moon said in a bored tone as she ran her foot over the smooth concrete ground.

Mercury looked at Mars and Moon and shook her head, making her dark blue hair fall into her eyes. Brushing the hair away she turned her attention back to Jaedite.

"You won't be saying that when I kill you." Jaedite commented before he disappeared.

Moon yawned and turned to the red dressed senshi. " He made an illusion that the entire city was on fire so that he could get us out here and tell us he is going to kill us...I could be getting my beauty sleep right now for my date with Sanjouin tomorrow night..."

Sailormoon's voice was downed in a loud sound as she and the others heard the airplanes' engines start up.

__

Sanjouin? That's Nephrite's earth name! Can it be that that pesky Sailormoon is actually the Tsukino Usagi that Nephrite is dating in his human form? Queen Beryl will be pleased with information. I must be sure that I do not kill Usagi. I want her to die a more slow and painful death for humiliating me in front of the lower class youma and Queen Beryl.

As I said earlier I am sorry that it took so long for me to update. Anyway please review or e-mail me. E-mails and reviews of all kind are welcome. I haven't heard from any of you guys in a long time. Just drop me a line just to say hi.

Silver Phoenix Usagi


	12. Jadeite's Defeat

I really don't have an explanation as to why I haven't update this since February. I've been busy with schoolwork, ROTC, college programs, and a recent death in the family. I have all these things to do and not enough time to do them in. Writing being the biggest problem to fit into the schedule. Being a junior in high school doesn't exactly give you a lot of free time to do things. If you notice any spelling errors, grammar errors, anything out of place out all let me know so I can fix it. If you guys don't understand what's being said in a story what's the point in reading it.

I don't not own Sailor Moon or any characters assorted with them. Anyway without any more delay here's chapter 10.

__

Thoughts

****

Telepathy

Different place

&Flashback/ End of Flashback

"Someone speaking

Someone's dream 

# Television or Radio

Sanjouin? Sanjouin that's Nephrite's human name on earth! Could it possibly be that that pesky Sailormoon is actually the Tsukino Usagi. The Usagi that Nephrite is dating in his human form? Hmm…. Queen Beryl will be pleased with this piece of information, if I decided to tell her. I must be sure that I do not kill Usagi first or too fast though. I want her to die a slow and painful death for humiliating me in front of the lower class youma and Queen Beryl. I will make her suffer for all the times that she made me retreat to the Dark Kingdom without completing or fulfilling my missions.

Jadeite looked up and sent a smirk directly to Sailormoon before he disappeared into a portal that he created. Revenge was going to be his, even if it meant killing off his superior's girlfriend. It was a shame though she was a pretty little thing if he did say so himself.

Sailormoon silvered as she felt a chill go through her entire body when Jadeite smirked at her before he disappeared into his famous getaway portal. She seriously needed to find out how he did that, but that was beside the point.

The look Jadeite gave her was a looked that a child would give if they find out what they were getting for their birthday or found the where Christmas presents where hidden before they were placed under the tree. Whatever Jadeite knew Usagi got the odd and strange feeling that somehow it involved making her and her fellow senshi suffer at all costs.

" Minna-chan Jadeite is gone let's go home, he doesn't seem to be a threat to the city anymore. I think that Mars scared him off with her eternal PMS." She could worry about Jadeite's threat another time she had a date tomorrow night that she should be at home trying to figure out what to where.

But where and what was she doing right now? She was out being one of bishoujo suit sailor senshi protectors of Tokyo. Sometimes she wished that she never stopped on her way to school and saved Luna's nagging feline butt.

If she hadn't saved Luna nagging butt though, then she wouldn't have meet Ami, Rei or Makoto. Let's not forget have her run into Sanjouin, the richest man in Tokyo and not to mention his also just as hot cousin Ranjouin. So having to put up with Luna nagging was livable as long as she kept getting to meet great people like her friends and Sanjouin.

"We can't at the current moment moon rocks for brains. If you haven't noticed we are a little busy at the moment and I do not have eternal PMS." Mars snapped as she dodged the airplane that had been chasing her. " I'm sick and tired of these things lets just burn to a crisp, go home and get some sleep."

"That wouldn't be wise Mars. These planes cost more then we will ever hope to make in our lifetimes." Mercury warned her. All the money she had saved up was going to be used to get her into the best college she could get in and on her tuition, not on some airplanes.

"Any idea on how to get these things to stop chasing us then? I would prefer to go home without having a large tire tracks on my back or having a broken one for the matter." Moon asked as she trip for a third time. She just barely got out of the way of one of the planes that had been chasing her.

"I'm on it already." Mercury replied as her visor flashed several times as things popped up on her light blue visor. " The planes are cursed to follow our separate energy signatures. Its like a homing radar or some kind of heat seeking missile, they won't stop until our signatures cannot be detected. An exorcism should work to stop them from chasing us around."

"In plan English please for those who don't understand or speak the language of the sciences." Moon asked as she tripped, just barely getting out of the way of becoming road kill on an airport launch pad. " Hey does that mean that the airplane will start to twist in funky shapes and talk in tongue like the girl did in the Exorcist?"

Mars rolled her eyes at the blond companion as she continued to run from an airplane that decided it wanted to chase her instead of Usagi since she was always managing to get out of the way just in time. " She's saying all we need to do is hid our energy and the planes won't be able to track us."

"Why do you always have to be so mean to me? I never do anything to you?" The rabbit cried to the Mars priestess when she caught up to her.

"Because you're an airhead who doesn't deserve to be leader. All you do is complain about things. You're always late to the meetings and you just get on my nerves with all of your annoying whining," She replied with a smile and a glare she sent at the blond who ended up tripping them both. " Plus you're such a klutz!"

"I'm not a klutz Pryo!" She responded as she gave the girl clad in red a raspberry. " I can walk without tripping every two steps. I've been doing it since I was nine months old."

"You are too a klutz, Klutzilla!" Mars's counteraction was also raspberry, which caused the girls to get into a stared showdown that neither one of them wanted to lose to the other.

Moon blinked remembering that they were outside at the airport... and that there were planes that were keen on running them over were still chasing them. And she had no plans of becoming road kill tonight. She still had to go on her date with Sanjouin tomorrow....

Mars pumped her fist into the air at her triumph over the moon senshi "I win! In your face Klutzilla!" All she was greeted with was dust that was on that ground that made her begin to cough like crazy.

She looked around for the Moon senshi to see that the plane that nearly ran her over was following after her. "Coward!" She panted out as she caught up with the blond.

The blond looked at her. "Who would want to be a winner when the other person got run over by an airplane. Besides it's not my fault that you started that whole argument." Moon retorted with a smile. " Think you can get those talismans on those planes before my heart burst right out of my chest?"

Mars raced out in front of the moon senshi and stopped dead at what she heard. " I started this argument? I do believe it was you..." She didn't care at the moment if she got ran over. Usagi was the one who started the argument.

"Will you too stop arguing like a bunch of little kids." Mercury shouted her face turning red in embarrassment. She had had enough of them arguing like two little kids. Maybe the airplanes would be doing her a favor if they ran the two over.

Mercury let out a metal sigh she shouldn't be thinking like she was she could always hope for the small impossible though. She watched as looks of shame appeared on the two girls' faces as they mumbled an apology to each other and her.

"Good now that you to have made up do you think that you can keep all three planes busy while I power up?" She asked as she crossed her hands over her chest ready to power up for her attack. She just hoped the fog would work like she had hoped it would.

"Keep'em busy! Sure, why not. They already seem to be obsessed with running me over." Moon shouted as she run passed the blue clad senshi with two planes behind her. "I don't see you out here trying to keep this crazy planes business. Why must I always be the bait."

The blue hair genius paid no attention to the running blond as she closed her eyes and began on concentrating on building her power. Her eyes shot open when she felt herself reach her limit. " Shabon Spray!" She cried as she jumped as high as she could into the air as she release her mist of bubbles.

A dense fog covered the airport before the blue haired girl's feet could even reach the ground. " Now Mars!" She ordered the fiery senshi as she clutched her left ankle. She had landed on it the wrong way she came back down on the ground. That was something she had to work on her, landing skills.

Mars nodded to Ami as the blue dress girl gave her the yell to strike. She closed her as she produced three talismans for the planes. Concentrating on the planes she tossed the talismans into three different directions just as the fog lifted from the area.

The talismans each attach themselves to the noses of the planes before they fell to the ground slit in two. " Will I guess that's it for tonight. You need some help getting home Merc? It looks like you have a pretty bad sprain there," Mars asked concerned with her friend's status.

"Umm guys it doesn't look like that worked." Sailormoon stuttered out as she ran over to them to help Mercury up. The senshi continue to run away from the planes all out of ideas. Everywhere they turned to run to there seemed to be a plane there cutting off their escape.

"We have no where else to run to, everywhere we turn to there's a plane there." Sailormoon stated as she back up into Mars. They had eventually ran out of space to run and were now back onto the end of the runway that lead out to the bottomless ocean.

"Looks like I have you were I want you, you pesky sailor bitches." Jadeite condemned, as he appeared on top of one the three planes that had them blocked in. This was what he wanted from day one, a chance to finally be able to finish the sailorsenshi off for good. To end their eternal meddling in his and the Dark Kingdom's affairs. Of course he wanted them to suffer so why not just have the planes ran their feet over and work their way up. That way they would feel a lot of pain before dying.

"What the hell?" He cried out as a red rose came flying by him and the airplanes causing them to come to a sudden stop. The force from the sudden stop Jadeite was thrown from the top of the plane. At the last second of his fallen he flipped on landed on his feet like a cat would.

Jadeite looked around searching for the intruder that had dared to stop him from finishing off the senshi. The one perfect chance he had to do way with the senshi and a stupid red flower interrupted him. A flower of all things why not a bolt of lighting or a fist to the face. He preferred a fist to the face instead of getting fried to death.

He looked around and spotted the intrude, it was none other Tuxedo Kamen who had come to fight him. Jadeite gave a laugh and shook his head. One would think that with being a super hero that they would pick out a better costume, name and signature weapon that wasn't a plant. Maybe if it was deadly like the rose weapons that he heard human formed animal demons used. But to his full knowledge the lame super hero was a full-blooded human with bad taste.

"Come to fight me, ne? You should try again when you have a better taste in fashion. Plus having a cane and a rose for weapons isn't a very good idea." Jadeite had a good laugh at the so-called hero. At least he didn't make his speech this time, if he had he would have fell over laughing.

Jadeite dodged out of the way of a very angry Tuxedo Kamen. He was only trying to help the poor guy out by pointing out his obviously bad taste. It wasn't his fault that he took offense to it. " What's wrong Tuxedo Kamen can't hit me with that ugly cape getting in the way."

Tuxedo Kamen said nothing as he continued to go after the Dark Kingdom Shitennou. He had better things to do then exchange remarks with. Besides he had lost his voice earlier that day for some strange reason. Jadeite kept dodging Kamen's attempts to hit him with a rose of his cane. Not paying attention to their surroundings they can too close to the end of the runway and they both fell into the dark blue colored ocean.

"If Jadeite is dead then that means that the planes are released from his spell and that we can go home. Yay!" Sailormoon jumped up and down happy that she didn't get ran over by a plane. Her joy was short lived when Jadeite came out of the ocean.

Jadeite looked at the three girls with a evil smirk on his. " It looks like your precious Tuxedo Kamen didn't make it." With a laugh the shitennou used his power to move the airplane toward the Sailor Senshi.

"I don't wanna died. I have so much to live for. I hadn't had my first kiss yet my San-chan yet!" Sailormoon continued to wail out things that she hadn't as she plopped down on the ground waiting for her life to end.

"Quit whining like a baby Sailormoon. Remember that we can be Jadeite together." Ami reminded the wailing blond. She would say anything right now to get her to shut up her wailing. It was really starting to give her a headache. " All we have to do is get Sailormars put her anti-evil sign on Jadeite or find some way to break his control of the planes. If we can do that then were fine.

"Easier said then done." Sailormoon muttered as the airplanes started to surround Jadeite them.

Sailor Mars stroke a pose as she turned to speak to Jadeite. "Don't think all girls are fools. Just blondes with blue eyes"

Sailormoon sent Mars an evil look but said nothing to the girl. "Girls aren't always just crying, only when something doesn't go our way."

"You got caught in your own trap, which is very foolish of you." Sailor Mercury placed her self between her two sailor comrades and also stroke a pose.

Reaching for her tiara Sailormoon made the motion for the two girls to move out of the way of her weapon. "Moon Tiara Action!" She called as she flung the tiara turned magic disk at an off guard shitennou, while Mars leaped behind him and place her a talisman on his back.

Jadeite barely ducked out of the way of Sailormoon's oncoming attack. Just when he thought he was out of hot water one of the airplanes came up behind him with full attention on running him down. "No, what are you doing! I command you to stop! I am you master, you listen to me and only me!" The planes paid no mind to the shitennou's cries as they continued to run him down.

Sailormoon raced to the edge of the runway to look for any signs Tuxedo Kamen or for his body. She started crying when she came to the conclusion that he was indeed dead.

"Would you quit crying over him. You didn't even know who he was and if he was on our side." Mars lectured to Moon but the girl paid her no attention she was bent on crying over her crush that was lost to the ocean.

Sailor Mercury asked, "Why do you always help us, Tuxedo Kamen?"

Sailormoon gave a laugh and answered her blue haired friend for the tuxedo clad man "Probably because he loves me."

Sailor Mars looked at Moon as she made gogglely eyes at their male hero. "Who are you?" She asked, she kept getting the feeling that she knew him from somewhere but couldn't quite put her finger on it.Tuxedo Kamen said nothing as he shook his head signaling that he couldn't tell then who he was. With a nod of his head he took off into the night.

Sailormoon blinked at his odd departure. Normally he would have answered their questions. " How rude of him." She stated before her eyes got all starry. "Well, at least he's cute."

"So what did I miss?" Jupiter asked as she appeared on the scene. She had been doing some house work around her apartment when Luna showed up and told her that she needed to hensioned and help the rest of the senshi at the airport with Jadeite.

"Nothing but some expensive airplanes bent on chasing us and making us road kill." Rei replied with a smile as she and Usagi helped the injured Ami up. "Other then that nothing. So what took you so long to get here?"

Jupiter shivered at the mention of airplanes. She had a fear of them ever since she was little. " Will that sounds good to me… I mean sorry I couldn't make it in time I was really into doing some serious house cleaning around the apartment."

Usagi shook her at the tall girl's attitude, she knew of the girl's fear of any kind of jet or plane. She touched her broach letting her transformation fade away in ribbons, as soon as she was dehension her rubbed her hands against the sides of her arms. She got a chill as she received the feeling that someone was thing of her. She rocked her head back as she let loose three sneezes in a row.

"You know what they say when you sneeze more then once, Usagi, someone must be thinking or talking about you." Makoto teased the small blonde as she de-hensioned too. " Maybe it's Sanjouin and he's thinking about seeing you on our date tomorrow."

"Or maybe," she sniffed, "I'm just coming up with a cold. It has been starting to get chilly lately. I think the weather man said we might be getting a cold front tonight or something."

Makoto then sneezed twice. Usagi grinned at the foot taller girl. " Now what was that you were saying Makoto? Ranjouin must be thinking about you and I know you don't have a cold. You never seem to get sick with all the healthy food you eat, plus I thick any germ would be afraid to run into you immune system."

Makoto giggled like the school girl she was, thinking about her Ranjouin just made her insides melt and feel like goo locked up inside her. I mean who wouldn't. It's not every day that some rich guy wants to be with a high schooler outside of kicks that he might get out of it, which was true in almost all cases. He was a rich guy that genuinely wanted to spend time with her. Well, ok not genuinely, she had stalked the poor guy relentlessly until he agreed to go on a double date with Usagi and Sanjouin.

Ami and Rei rolled their eyes at the two girls who were absolutely in love with the billionaire cousins. "Some girls just have all the luck. I just don't see what guys see in Usagi and the rest of them are scared to death of Makoto." Rei muttered to her blue haired friend having dropped her transformed state the same that Makoto did. " Maybe they used some kind of love potion on them. If that's the case I wonder where I can get me some. There are a couple of bachelors I wouldn't mind hanging off of my arm."

"I don't know. All I care for are my studies." Ami replied her mind elsewhere. She was already calculating on how she was going to get farther ahead of the class again. Being a Sailor Senshi was starting to take its toll on her. At this rate she would fall so far behind she would start failing her classes. If she failed her classes then her dream to get a full ride scholarship to her dream school would fly right out the window and then she would get stuck working at some fast food restaurant instead of performing a life saving surgery on someone.

__

Breath Ami, breath. Breathe in and out. Nothing like that is going to happen in the future. Besides what could be more important then keeping hundreds of thousands of people alive and safe from the Dark Kingdom. Plus, I'm sure that being a Sailorsenshi will not take over my life entirely.

"All right every one, it is time to get all of your little behinds in bed before you catch some virus and are too sick to battle the youma of the Dark Kingdom. That is something we can not have happening right now." Luna lectured the girls in her motherly voice. But of course the girls ignored her as they continued to go on and on.

" Get your butts home now or the training exercises will be three times as long as usual." That got their attention as they all bolted to get home. Having to train three times longer then usual was something that they didn't want to do right then.

Well that's it all three thousand and something words. I hope you guys enjoyed it. If not let me know and send me an e-mail at SilverPhoenixUsagi at hotmail dot com. As I said earlier if you notice any spelling errors, grammar errors, anything out of place out all let me know so I can fix it. What's the whole point in reading a fic if you don't understand it.

__

SilverPhoenixUsagi


End file.
